The Seer & The Ring
by oxford-hamilton
Summary: When the psychic Alexa wakes up in Middle Earth after dying in our world, she is rescued by a mysterious stranger on his way to Rivendell. Not your typical "girl falls in love with a fellowship member" story, I promise! OC/Boromir. R R!
1. Lost and Rendered

Authors Note: I own nothing in this story, apart from Alexa! All kudos must go to the awesome JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man with the chin length brown hair was galloping fast across the plain toward Rivendell. Suddenly his horse, Najia, reared up and the man tumbled from her back onto the soft turf. She whinnied in fright and bolted back the way they had come.

'Najia, come back!' he yelled angrily at the departing horse. He heard something moving around in the bushes to his left and he drew his sword cautiously. Twigs snapped and he whirled around.

'Who's there?' he called. Something stumbled through the undergrowth and he brandished his sword. A girl. Her red hair was long and matted, covered in mud. Her clothes (which to him were very unusual) were ragged and torn, her face and hands bleeding. She looked delirious as she came towards him.

'Help me, please…' she whispered, holding her hand out to him. 'Help me…'

By now Boromir had returned his sword to its sheath and was watching the girl curiously. She stumbled into him and he looked deep into her eyes for the first time - they were the brightest blue.

That look seemed to have taken all of her remaining energy and she collapsed at his feet unconscious.

Unsure at the turn of events, Boromir decided to help her. Quickly dressing her wounds, he got Najia back and rode all the way to Rivendell with the unconscious girl on his lap. It was three days before the start of the meeting when he arrived.

Lord Elrond was waiting at the foot of the stairs to the main building when Boromir arrived. Seeing the injured girl with him he called out to four elves to help. They had her off the horse and into the Healing Rooms.

'Boromir, son of Denethor,' began Elrond. 'I did not know you were bringing a lady with you. This is a top secret meeting and details of it cannot reach enemy ears.'

'I know, but I did not set out from Gondor with this lady. I found her on the way; she was injured and collapsed at my feet. I could not just leave her there, especially with what is happening now,' explained Boromir.

'Did it not occur to you that she could be a spy?' asked Elrond in a slight sarcastic tone.

'It did to begin with, but even so we should treat her with kindness. It is only one woman, hardly a threat,' said Boromir, laughing.

'Never underestimate the enemy, even if it appears to be helpless,' Elrond said. 'Surely you know that already, my lord?'

Boromir stopped mid-laugh and set his jaw, furious that Elrond dared to bring that up.

'That affair was none of your concern, _elf_,' he said, starting to get angry.

'Of course, my lord,' Elrond said, bowing slightly. As Boromir stormed off to his guest room.

Elrond, on the other hand, made his way to the Healing Rooms.

He knocked on the first door lightly, then hearing no reply, opened the door quietly and entered, the girl was still unconscious in the bed, a bandage now around her head. Her clothes had been cleaned and mended and were folded on a chair.

Elrond inspected her belongings, which also included a long shoulder bag containing a cell phone, an iPod, a solar powered iPod charger and Doc Marten boots, and gazed at her intently.

He whispered a command in elvish, a command that revealed evil and deceit. Nothing happened, and the girl continued to sleep peacefully.

Placing his hand on her forehead he closed his eyes and listened with his mind. Many strange images passed through his head, of the girl standing on the edge of a precipe, her stepping off and falling through the air. He could feel the wind whipping around him as she drew closer to the ground...

Opening his eyes he gasped softly, pulling his hand away from her head. He sighed sadly, then turned to Boromir.

'She is no spy, but she has many secrets,' he whispered...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyway please R + R - this story will continue!

In response to some of the reviews

- you are absolutely right Boromir would know how to dress her wounds! I didn't even think of that, so thank you for pointing it out.

- It wasn't my intention to make either Boromir or Elrond sound like idiots, let me know what you think of the changes i've made.


	2. Premonitions

Authors Note: as per usual I own nothing but Alexa! All kudos remains with JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson

Alexa's head was pounding.

Stirring, her eyes slowly flickered open, focussing on a dark figure sitting by her bed.

Curious, she sat up and stared at the figure. It was a man in a long tunic and he was fast asleep.

_What the hell?_

Quietly she climbed out of the bed, finally noticing the bandages around her forehead and arms as she stared at herself in a large mirror on the opposite wall. She reached up and pulled the bandage off her head, tossing it to the floor. Her clothes and belongings were in a pile on the table.

_What happened to me? And where the hell am I?_

She turned and looked at the man. Scared to wake him, she quickly grabbed her things and changed. Stuffing what looked like some rice cakes into her bag, she tip toed out of the room and shut the door.

'I must be dreaming,' she whispered to herself as she crept through a curved wooden hallway. Seeing light at the end of the hall she headed towards it to see a study filled with white light. 'Or dead'

'Quite the contrary, my lady,' came a soft voice. Standing behind her was a very tall man with long brown hair, a circlet upon his head and pointy ears?

'Who are you?' she demanded, startled.

'I am Elrond, welcome to Rivendell,' he said, bowing graciously. 'I am glad to see you are feeling better, Miss ?'

'Oh, um I'm Alexa. Where's Rivendell? And how did I get here?' she asked.

'You are in Middle Earth. You were brought here unconscious two days ago by Lord Boromir,' he explained. 'Can you not remember?'

Alexa shook her head, which still hurt dreadfully. She was about to ask what Middle Earth was when suddenly she fell to the floor clutching her head.

Images flashed through her mind

_A child clutching his arm, screaming as a black veil was thrown over him. _

'Someone is coming! An injured child!' she gasped. Elrond watched her in surprise, then helped her into a chair.

There was a knock at the door and another figure like Elrond entered.

'My lord, the hobbit Frodo has arrived and he is grievously injured. He is in need of your skills,' said the figure, before bowing and exiting.

Eyes wide, Elrond turned back to her.

'I'm sorry I must go attend to Frodo. Return to your room, you need more rest. I will visit you later'

And with that Elrond was gone.

Annoyed that she hadn't been able to stop it this time, Alexa stood up gingerly and returned to her room. Usually she was able to control herself...

The man was still sleeping upright in his chair, mouth open and snoring lightly.

'Hel- hello?' she whispered, tapping him on the shoulder. The figure jumped in his seat and spun towards her voice.

'Oh you're awake!' he said, sounding very relieved. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm alright, I think. Who are you?'

'Forgive me. I am Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. You are recovering in the house of Lord Elrond in Rivendell,' explained Boromir.

'Yes, I have spoken to Elrond,' she said. 'You were the one who found me?'

Boromir nodded.

'Thank you for saving me,' she said gratefully.

'You're welcome. Where are you from?' he asked. 'Are you from Rohan?'

'Where? No I'm from Sydney'

'I do not know it. Where in Middle Earth is it?' he asked.

'Middle Earth? There's no such place, you made that up,' she said.

'So you are not from our world, I thought not after going through your things,' said Boromir, trying to change the subject.

'How is this possible?'

Tired from her not believing him he grabbed her and showed her the view from the window. A group of Dwarves had just arrived, and the elvish stewards stood on the steps to greet them.

'Are they dwarves?' she whispered. Boromir nodded.

'How is that possible?'

'Because they are not of your world. I know of your world, the world of men. But you are in Middle Earth now. I found you in the forest, you asked me for help,' he explained.

'So I just woke up in another world?' she asked sceptically. Boromir nodded.

'It is extremely rare, but not entirely unheard of. What do you remember before here?'

'I - I fell,' she whispered. 'Off a cliff...'

Boromir, horrified that she had tried to end her life, changed the subject. He took her on a long walk around the grounds of Rivendell, and they talked all afternoon. They discussed everything from Alexa's world, to the issue of the ring.

'It's so beautiful here,' she whispered.

'You should see my home, Minas Tirith. It is carved into the white hills of Minas Morgul, with the large white tree of Gondor in the middle of the main courtyard,' said Boromir.

She could tell immediately how much he loved his people.

It had gotten later in the day when they went inside and Boromir showed her the sword that was broken and the painting of Isildur.

Exhausted after a lot of strange information, Alexa collapsed on her bed, asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow...

Hey

Sorry its a bit boring, had to get all the 'what the?' moments out of the way. Please R & R and let me know what you think!

Next chapter: council of elrond!

- Claire


	3. Somebody Told Me

Usual tactics - I own nothing except Alexa, its all JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson

The following morning Alexa ate alone on her balcony, watching as many people arrived on horseback.

'Are those fucking dwarves?' she whispered as a group marched into Rivendell.

'They are indeed,' came a soft voice. She turned to see Elrond standing behind her, a small smile on his face.

'You have to stop sneaking up on me!'

'My apologies. May I talk with you?' he asked.

'Of course, have a seat'

Elrond sat beside her on the balcony, staring out over the new arrivals. She noticed a group of tall elves all bow to him as they dismounted.

'You have arrived in our world at a crucial point in time. Today Middle Earth is uniting together against one evil, and we will decide our fate,' he explained.

'Against Sauron? The ring?' she asked.

'Have you seen it?'

'No, Boromir told me a little bit about it,' she said.

'You have a gift, Alexa. And I believe that you are here for a reason. The council will meet to discuss our plan of attack, will you attend and offer your guidance?' he asked.

'Me? But I don't know anything about wars,' she protested. 'What advice could I give that would make a difference?'

'I have faith. Will you come?' he asked.

'I'll come if you insist,' she shrugged.

'Excellent. I will send the Lord Boromir to accompany you,' Elrond said, standing and bowing softly before leaving.

An elfmaiden knocked on her door an hour later, bringing her a green elvish gown. As soon as she had gotten into it there was another knock at the door and Boromir was waiting for her.

They walked through the beautiful treelined corridors of Rivendell, arriving at an open balcony with a circle of seats. It began to slowly fill with all the emissaries from all over the land, and she tried to stare at them inconspicuously as they all sat down. The most curious of all these was what she first thought to be a child, but was actually a very short man. A cut blazed across his forehead.

_The wounded child?_

He looked over at her, and she gave him a small smile. Elrond stood and walked to his podium.

'Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom.'

He turned towards the short figure -

'Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.' The figure stood up and walked over to a pedestal in the middle of the courtyard. The whole crowd began to whisper as he placed a small gold object on it.

'So it is true...' Boromir said to her. She glanced at the ring. That's it?

Boromir stood, 'It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?' He began to pace.

'Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!'

A man in dirty, dark robes spoke.

'You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.'

Boromir turned and glared at him.

'And what would a ranger know of this matter?' he said.

A tall, blonde elf stood up.

'This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance,' said the elf indignantly. Boromir looked surprised.

'Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?'

'And heir to the throne of Gondor,' replied the elf. Aragorn said something to the elf, in a language Alexa didn't recognise, and he sat down. Boromir glared at them both.

'Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king,' he spat, sitting back down. She looked at him worriedly.

'Aragorn is right. We cannot use it,' said an old man in grey robes.

'You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed,' continued Elrond. A dwarf with red hair, toying with his axe stood.

'What are we waiting for?' he said, walking over and slamming his axe down on the ring, but it repelled him and the axe broke into many pieces.

Alexa gasped as a bright red cats eye flashed through her mind as soon as Gimli's axe hit the ring. Pain ripped through her skull and she grasped her head in agony.

Everyone was staring at the ring as it lay there, not a scratch on it.

'The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came,' explained Elrond. Hearing this Boromir sagged in his seat disappointedly.

'Though this ring is evil is there really is no way that the ring can be used against this Sauron guy?' Alexa asked, massaging her temples. Boromir hid a smile and sat up a bit straighter.

'And you are?' asked Aragorn.

'This is Lady Alexa, from the world of men,' said Elrond.

'And what would an alien, not to mention a woman, know about our world?' spat Gimli. She raised her eyebrows at him.

'Excuse me? I am here because Lord Elrond asked me to come. Not because I'm misogynistic midget like you,' she said to him.

Gimli went to get up, but Boromir stood and just looked at him. Gimli thought again and sat back down, toying with his axe angrily.

'No, Alexa, we cannot use the ring without it controlling us and leading us to evil,' said Elrond.

'Thank you, that's all I wanted,' she replied, smiling.

'As I was saying, the ring must be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom. One of you must do this.'

Boromir scoffed.

'One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!' he said. The elf stood up and spoke, again sounding annoyed.

'Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!'

'And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?' snarled Gimli, getting to his feet.' Boromir stood and joined in the argument.

'And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?' he cried.

The argument continued. Alexa sat there looking bored as her headache subsided. She noticed Frodo staring uneasily at the ring. Suddenly he jumped up.

'I will take it! I will take it!' he shouted. The arguing died down and everyone stared at him in astonishment.

'I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though- I do not know the way.'

'I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear,' said the old man in grey. Aragorn walked over and knelt in front of Frodo.

'If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword.'

'And you have my bow,' said the blonde elf, joining Frodo and Aragorn. Gimli grunted and walked over as well.

'And my axe!' he gave Legolas a sidelong look.

'You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done,' Boromir said.

'I want to come too,' said Alexa getting up and joining them. 'I believe I was sent here for a reason and I want to help.' She smiled at Frodo, who couldn't help but grin back weakly...

let me know wat u think. r & r etc

- Claire


	4. Learn to Fly

After the council finished and the members of the "Fellowship of the Ring" had been determined, Alexa returned to her room and changed back into her jeans and t-shirt.

'Ah, that's better,' she said, stretching out on her bed. She was about to shut her eyes, there was a knock on her door. She sighed.

'It's open,' she called. Boromir entered, carrying a parcel.

'I hope I am not disturbing you, Lady Alexa,' he said. She sat up.

'No, it's ok. And please, just call me Alexa, none of this "Lady" stuff,' she insisted. Boromir smiled.

'I bought you some clothing for the journey. But before I give them to you, I want to make sure you're making the right decision. I do not think it is wise for you to come with us,' he said.

'Why, because I'm a woman?' she asked.

'No, because it is not your fight. Why do you wish to walk into an almost certain death?' He asked.

'Because I turn up, here, in another world, at this point in time. I think Elrond is right, maybe there is a reason for this. Maybe I can help, maybe I can't, but I wanna try. And if I walk into death, then at least I die doing something noble. And in my world, dying nobly is something that doesn't happen much anymore,' she explained.

'So what have you got for me?'

Boromir handed her some clothes and a pair of boots. He also pulled out a sword and handed it to her.

'Can you use one of these?' he asked. She examined it closely, but shook her head.

'Then I will teach you,' he said standing up.

'What, now?' she asked.

'Well we leave in 2 weeks, you will need as much practice as possible before then, huh?' he said. She grinned, and drew her sword.

'En guarde!' she said brandishing it.

'What?'

Over the next week Boromir taught her how to sword fight and she learnt extremely quickly, to the point where she could pin Boromir on the ground with her sword to his throat.

'Excellent!' He said one day, as Alexa had once again pinned him. She climbed off him and helped him up.

'Now what do you know about hand-to-hand combat?' he asked.

'A lot actually, I studied karate and kick boxing back home,' she said.

'What are they?' he asked.

'Attack me and find out,' she said. He laughed and went to lightly punch her. She blocked easily and spun around.

'Come on, seriously, attack me,' she said. He stood for a second, and then grabbed her from behind. She struggled, then wrapped her leg around his, forcing him to fall over.

She rolled out of his grip and jumped to her feet, and stood in an attack pose. Boromir got up and punched at her; she blocked and kicked him lightly in the shins. He grabbed at her and she managed to twist his arm and flip him over her shoulder. He landed heavily on his back.

'Wow,' he gasped, getting to his feet.

'Are you ok?' she asked. He laughed.

'Yeah, I'm fine. That was some trick you pulled.'

They continued to mock fight like this for another hour, until it started to get dark. She helped Boromir up for about the 30th time that day, laughing.

'Well, I definitely kicked your ass today!' she said happily.

'I'm not sure what that means, but I'll have to agree with you. Your self defence skills are incredible! Where did you learn such things?' he asked.

'My dad wanted to make sure I could defend myself if I had to, so I took classes. Boring story really,' she shrugged.

'Well you should be very proud, your father sounds like a smart man,' said Boromir.

'Yeah, he was,' she said sadly. They arrived at her room.

'Shall I see you at dinner?' he asked. She nodded.

'I'll just get changed and I'll meet you there, ok?' she asked. Boromir gave a small bow and a smile, and then walked away.

That night they had dinner with all the other guests, and she spent a long time talking with several of the men of Gondor and also Merry and Pippin.

Finally around midnight she excused herself and began to make her way to her room.

'Alexa!' She turned – it was Boromir.

'May I walk you to your room?' he asked gallantly. She grinned and took his offered arm.

'Of course'

He walked her to her door and gave a little bow.

'Good night Alexa'

'Good night Boromir'

'Actually, Boromir?' she called. He turned and walked back into her room.

'Yes?'

'Can I ask you something?' she asked. He nodded.

'You can ask me anything you desire,' he said tenderly.

'What do you think of me?'

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'Well, how do you think of me? As a friend, as a student, what?'

He sat and thought for a moment.

'I think of you as many things Lexy. You are kind, beautiful, smart and very capable of defending yourself.'

'Thank you'

'My pleasure,' he said. He stood, but she could tell by the look on his face he didn't want to leave.

'You know, I'm not really tired,' she said, getting up and standing close to him.

'Thank goodness, neither am I,' he gasped, leaning in and kissing her fiercely...

hey

thanks for the reviews :-)

keep reading!

- Claire


	5. You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

Disclaimer- As per usual i own nothing but Alexa - the credit goes ultimately to JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

The next morning a knock came at the door and Alexa jolted awake, Boromir stirring next to her. The knocking continued.

'Lady Alexa, are you there?' came Gandalf's voice. She gasped, jumped out of bed and pulled on her elvish dress. She opened the door a crack and peered out.

'Good morning Gandalf, how are you?' she asked.

'I am fine. Are you alright, Lady Alexa? We did not see you at breakfast this morning,' he said curiously. 'Nor did we see the Lord Boromir.'

She cleared her throat.

'Well, I was so tired after practising all day yesterday I fell asleep straight after dinner. I assume Lord Boromir had the same problem in his own quarters,' she lied. Gandalf tried to look into her eyes, but she avoided his gaze.

'Very well, I shall see you at lunch then. I shall go see Lord Boromir to ensure he is alright,' said Gandalf, walking off.

'Ok, bye then!' she said, closing the door quickly.

'Quick, he's gone looking for you! You gotta get back to your room and fast!' she said, throwing Boromir's clothes at him. He pulled on his tunic and boots quickly, kissed her goodbye and dashed out into the hall to go the back way to his room. He arrived and shut the door. Only a minute later did a knock come at the door. Boromir straightened his clothes, and then opened the door wide.

'Good morning Gandalf, how are you?' he said to the grey haired wizard.

'You're looking very cheerful this morning Boromir,' said Gandalf.

'Well, you know, good night's sleep and all,' he said. Gandalf looked at him sadly.

'Don't lie to me Boromir, I know you were with the Lady Alexa last night,' sighed Gandalf. Boromir set his jaw.

'What I do on my own time in none of your concern, wizard,' he said.

'Maybe not, but this mission is the most important of our time. If you cannot do this without being distracted, then Lady Alexa will have to remain behind, despite Elrond's opinion' he said.

'No! She may yet help us, I assure you it will not interfere, or distract me from my original purpose,' said Boromir.

'Very well, but I will not have the two of you sneaking off every chance you get when we are underway, do whatever you have to here, and leave it here, understand?'

'Yes sir'

Gandalf looked at him, then turned and walked away. Boromir shut the door and sighed. He adjusted his clothes so they were presentable, combed his hair, and then made his way downstairs for lunch. Alexa was already there, talking animatedly to Pippin about iPods. She caught his eye and winked. Gandalf saw this and rolled his eyes. Boromir smiled and took a seat next to Gimli. When lunch had finished, Alexa made her way back to her room, and Boromir was waiting on her bed when she got back.

'Wow, you were quick,' she said smiling. She shut the door and kissed him.

'Gandalf knows,' he said. She stopped and sat next to him.

'I thought so. What did he say?'

'Said he wouldn't stand either of us being distracted, and that we were not to sneak off together when we leave Rivendell,' he said.

'Seriously? That is so funny!' she said laughing. 'I'll promise to be as little a distraction as possible.'

'Yeah, right,' he said, leaning over and kissing her, pushing her backwards onto the bed.

Later that afternoon Alexa and Pippin were practising sword fighting under the watchful eye of Aragorn.

'That's right, excellent Alexa. Keep your arm up higher Pippin. Good, ok that will do for today,' he said. Pippin helped Alexa up and brushed off his trousers. Alexa sheathed her sword and went to go past Aragorn, but he grabbed her arm.

'Can I talk to you?' he asked.

'Sure'

They walked off into a private clearing.

'I know about you and Boromir,' he began.

'Oh man, does everyone know?' she said annoyed.

'Only Gandalf and myself. Please, do not worry we will tell no other. Boromir is a good man, but please be careful. Do not let his thinking on matters of the ring sway you also, you know it must be destroyed, don't you?' he said.

She nodded.

'I have my own mind, Aragorn. Thank you for being so concerned, but I'll be fine,' she said curtly. She walked off before he could say anymore. She stormed angrily back to her room, colliding with someone in the hallway. It was Legolas, the blonde elf from the council.

'Sorry!' she gasped, having knocked him to the ground. She pulled him up.

'I am so sorry, are you ok?' she asked.

'I am fine Lady Alexa,' he replied, smiling.

'I really am sorry,' she said again before walking off toward her room. Legolas watched her go, smiling.


	6. The Truth Beneath the Rose

As per usual - I don't own anything except Alexa! Some excerpts are straight from the book by the brilliant JRR Tolkien!

* * *

The next morning Alexa changed into the elvish style shirt she was given by Boromir, along with an elvish style long sleeve coat. Opting against the tights and boots she was given, she pulled on her jeans and Doc Martens. She rolled the tights, boots and a thick blanket into a roll and stuffed it into a knapsack. Pulling on her mother's bracelet, she fastened a long black cloak around her neck, and then made her way downstairs to meet the others.

The Fellowship set off that morning, led by Gandalf. Legolas was next, followed by Frodo, Boromir, Alexa, Merry, Pippin, Gimli then Aragorn. For many nights they travelled, until they came to a rocky part of the path.

She and Boromir hadn't had much of a chance to talk about what had happened back at Rivendell, they had always been too tired at the end of every day and she didn't want to discuss anything within hearing range of everyone else.

They were resting, and Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to sword fight. Alexa was resting on a rock, watching them. Suddenly pain shot through her head and she fell off the rock.

'Alexa!' cried Boromir, dropping his sword on Merry's foot and rushing to her. She clutched her head, as images flashed across her eyes.

_A black cloud. Screeches. Wings._

She writhed on the ground, fighting against Boromir who was trying to hold her steady. Suddenly the pain stopped and she sat up.

'Hide!' she screamed. Boromir stared at her in shock. She pointed to the west.

'What's that?' asked Sam, staring where she had pointed, at an approaching black cloud. Legolas peered at it.

'Crebine from Dunland!' he cried. Everyone moved, diving under bushes and hiding behind rocks. Boromir grabbed Alexa, covering her with his cloak.

A flock of black birds swooped past, and then flew off. Everyone crawled out from their hiding places and watched as they took off.

'The pass to Rohan must be watched. We will have to take the pass of Caradhras,' announced Gandalf.

That night, half way to Caradhras, they set up camp in a small forest.

'No creature will seek us this night,' Legolas said confidently. 'These woods are guarded by my people'

Almost instantly Alexa noticed the soft whispering of Elvish among the treetops, like little bells dancing across the leaves.

'What are they saying?' she asked Legolas.

'They are confused at our party, but will protect us this night,' he whispered. Light as a feather he leapt into the trees and climbed to the top and soon his voice joined the others.

Finding a nice cove of firs not too far from the campsite, Alexa rolled out her blankets in between 2 large tree roots and fashioned her jacket into a pillow of sorts. Stretching out she sighed, absolutely exhausted.

'Alexa?'

Sitting up she saw Boromir making his way over.

'Hey'

'Would you like some company?'

She yawned, but nodded. 'Sure, just don't be offended if I fall asleep'

He laughed, setting his own blanket in the next area of tree roots.

'I think I'll fall asleep before you,' he groaned, settling into his bed. There was a moment of silence. 'Tell me about your parents'

'Well my mum died when I was just a baby, so my dad raised me. Then he died. That's all there is,' she said.

'Surely there is more to it than that?' he wondered aloud.

'I don't really like to talk about it,' she said.

'Sorry'

'It's ok, you didn't know. Look I'm gonna sleep now, alright? Night.' And with that she rolled over. Boromir, confused, bid her goodnight and shut his eyes.

Alexa thought back to the last time she had seen her father...

**[I hate it when people write huge amounts of text in italics, so this next bit is all a memory, just in normal text]**

Alexa crawled out of her tent and sat by her father at the campsite.

'Why are you still up?' she asked.

'I can't sleep. I'm so worried about Edgar,' he said, gripping the rifle on his lap tightly.

'Dad there's no way he will find us out here! He still thinks we're in Amsterdam,' she assured him.

'No, he has people everywhere, he'll find us!'

'Then you'll be no good if you tired! Look I'll keep an eye out, please go rest,' she said, pulling the rifle off him and pushing him towards the tent. He looked back at her.

'What have you seen?' he asked. 'Have you seen Edgar coming?'

'You know I've never seen Edgar's moves. I can't just conjure them up!' she said. 'Now please go to bed.'

He reluctantly listened to his daughter and crawled into their tent. Ten minutes later she heard him snoring.

The night was uneventful, and her father woke at dawn. He stepped outside the tent.

Suddenly several shots rang out and he shook with bullets before falling to the ground.

'No!' Alexa screamed. Shots rang out again, hitting the trees around her. She turned and ran through the trees, ducking as bullets flew past her.

The rifle flew from her hands as she stumbled over a broken log. Forgetting it she got to her feet and kept running, no idea she was about to hit a gorge...

'Alexa!'

Ignoring him she kept running, stopping just before she hit the edge of a cliff. Peering over she gasped at the 200 metre drop to jagged rocks.

There was a crunch behind her and she turned. Edgar stood six feet away, lowering his rifle.

'Alexa get away from the edge,' he called. 'I don't want to hurt you'

'You bastard!' she yelled. 'Why are you doing this?'

'You know why,' he said, stepping slowly towards her. She edged backwards, her heel dipping over the edge.

'Stop! Don't be stupid!' he called.

'I won't let you do this,' she said.

'Please, think of what we could do together!' Edgar begged.

'You killed my parents, why the fuck would I ever help you?' she spat.

'Oh grow up! We are better than them!' he said.

'Go fuck yourself,' she spat. Edgar took another step towards her.

Alexa took a deep breath and stepped backwards off the cliff. She heard the bang of the gunshot, the wind whistling up around her, then everything went black...

**[and we're back]**

A tear ran down her cheek as she sobbed softly.

'I'm sorry daddy,' she whispered. 'I didn't stop him'

'Alexa? Are you alright?' Boromir whispered over the tree roots.

'I'm fine, sorry, go to sleep,' she whispered.

'Are you sure?'

'I'm fine!' she snapped, wiping the tears from her face. Everyone she had ever loved had left her, she couldn't fall in love now, especially now...

The following morning Boromir woke up to find that Alexa was holding his hand over the tree root.

Over the next few days they made their way up the mountain to the pass of Caradhras, covered in a heavy blanket of snow. They made their way up the mountain very quickly. The snow started to fall thick and fast, and Alexa could barely see the figure of Boromir, only a few feet away from her. She had already pulled on the tights under her jeans, and walked along with the blanket wrapped around her, but she was still freezing. Suddenly everyone stopped. The snow and wind stopped almost instantly.

'That's weird,' she said to Boromir.

'It is very weird,' he agreed.

Gandalf called them all to continue on, but as soon as they started up again the snow and wind doubled in its former fury. Still, they continued onwards, Alexa was almost bent over double, shielding herself from the snow by keeping close to Boromir. That night everyone stopped again, as if they had come to an agreement without any words being spoken. Eerie noises sounded in the darkness around them. It may have been only a trick of the wind in the cracks and gullies of the rocky wall, but the sounds were those of shrill cries, and wild howls of laughter. The pain flashed through her head again and she screamed.

'Avalanche!'

Everyone turned to her when suddenly stones began to fall from the mountain-side, whistling over their heads and crashing on the ground next to them.

'We must go back!' yelled Boromir. Suddenly a clump of snow cracked over head and fell on the group, burying them in snow.

There was silence as nothing happened for a minute. Then Aragorn poked his head out of the snow.

'Frodo? Gandalf?' he cried. He dug around the snow, before pulling a curly head out.

'Sam!'

He dug around for the others, pulling out Frodo, Merry and Pippin. Boromir ploughed out of the snow, pulling Gimli up with him. Legolas sprung out of the snow like a deer.

'Alexa? Alexa!' cried Boromir, digging in the snow around him. He found her hand and pulled her from the snow. She was limp and blue, out cold. Boromir ripped off his own cloak and wrapped it around her, holding her to him.

'Alexa, wake up!' he insisted. Gandalf rushed over, checking her. He muttered something unintelligible, covering her eyes. She coughed and her eyes flickered open.

'Boromir?' she whispered. Gandalf sighed in relief and Boromir grinned, hugging her. Gandalf and Aragorn spoke in hushed voices, watching them.

'We could take the Mines of Moria,' suggested Gimli.

'Let the ring-bearer decide,' said Gandalf.

'We will take the Mines,' decided Frodo. Gandalf's face fell, but he nodded.

* * *

Hey

Sorry it's been so long between chapters, you know how it gets. Please R & R - I appreciate the feedback!

- Claire


	7. The End

Saruman lowered his staff, grinning as he watched the group turn around and head back down the mountain.

His eyes focused on the figure with red hair, the one who had warned the group seconds before he cast the final spell.

'Who are you?' he whispered.

Returning to his study in Orthanc, he placed the palantir onto its stand, his hand hovering over the glass.

_This girl is unknown to me, but her powers reach further than she knows_ growled Sauron. _She could be useful._

_How?_

_She sees the future. I want her brought here to me_...

Alexa was unusually quiet on their trek back down the mountain towards Moria. Her head was still pounding from her last vision, and she could feel an outside force trying to penetrate her mind.

As they were waiting outside the walls of Moria, she went and sat with Gandalf as he pondered the password to the doors.

'Gandalf?'

'Hmm?'

'I saw a man on the mountain,' she said. 'All in white, he was chanting'

'Saruman,' he replied. 'The one who betrayed us to Sauron'

'He's trying to get into my mind,' she whispered, scared. 'I can feel him, and it hurts'

'He wants to find out our plans,' Gandalf said, finally paying attention to her. 'You can't let him in'

'I haven't, but I don't know how much longer I can keep it up,' she said.

'You need to hone your powers,' he said. 'Focus on putting building blocks up in your mind, and he will not be able to pass them. You aren't of our world; you aren't susceptible to his powers'

He put his hands her forehead. 'Concentrate'

He began to chant in a soft voice. She closed her eyes and let his voice fill her entirely.

Boromir and Aragorn were watching them curiously, the hobbits preoccupied with tossing stones at the muddy pond near the wall.

Small, stabbing like feelings began to hit her consciousness, like probing fingers trying to dig into her thoughts.

_Fight them_

She tried to block them back unsuccessfully, as Gandalf explored areas of her childhood.

_You're not trying hard enough_ he said.

Getting frustrated, she envisioned a brick wall growing in her mind, and the next time she felt a jab she threw the wall at it.

Gandalf started, stumbling backwards a few steps. Alexa's eyes flew open in surprise as he gasped. Aragorn ran over and helped him up.

'Fuck, are you ok?' she said, running to him. He was laughing.

'That's it! Well done,' he said smiling. 'Do that next time and Saruman won't stand a chance'

She stared at him wide eyed, but nodded. 'Thanks'

They sat for a while more, until Frodo finally cracked the password and they made their way into Moria.

There was a crash as a huge creature tried to attack them, instead succeeded in blocking their entrance to the mines and trapping them inside the mountain.

Trying to maintain her mental walls, Alexa continuing the trek through the mines in silence. They walked for a day, until Gandalf no longer knew where he was.

Alexa sat away from the group and had a sip of water.

'Are you ok?' Boromir asked her softly. She nodded.

'Sorry I've been ignoring you, I've had a lot on my mind,' she said, explaining what had happened with the dream about her father and Gandalf.

'Who was this Edgar?' he asked.

'He worked with my father, who was an archaeologist,' she said. 'They were looking for an ancient artefact, an amulet, that gave the wearer pure knowledge'

'Did they find it?'

She nodded. 'But when my father found out that Edgar wanted to use it to create his own cruel empire, he gave it to me and sent me overseas to destroy it.'

'I thought the amulet had no affect on me, as I never wore it, but I suddenly began to have visions of the future,' she said. 'Even after I destroyed the amulet in Norway the visions continued'

'When I returned to my father's office in Amsterdam Edgar had taken my father hostage and I was forced to tell him everything. We managed to escape back to Australia, but he found us and killed my father,' she explained.

'What was this amulet?'

'It was an ancient Norse artefact,' she said. 'Something the god Odin was said to have bestowed upon a valiant warrior. I thought it was all nonsense when I first head of it.'

'Then that must be why you are here! It has long been said that the ancient gods of Middle Earth left here once their work was done and continued into the next realm,' Boromir said. 'As you say it is all myth here too, but maybe it isn't?'

'Maybe'

'Ah that's it!' they were interrupted as Gandalf finally decided on a path and they continued on their way.

She was too busy looking at the massive cavern they were travelling in, not noticing as Gimli ran off into another room, wailing over a white stone tomb.

Skeletons and bodies were strewn all over the room, dried blood and dust covering every surface.

Her mind began to ache, and she looked up at Boromir.

'We can't stay, it's not safe,' she said.

Clutching her head she screamed as Saruman tried to penetrate her thoughts, desperate to find where in Moria they were. Low booming sounds and running feet passed outside the room. Frodo pulled out his sword, it was glowing an eerie blue.

'Orcs!'

Aragorn and Boromir ran and wedged the doors shut.

'They have a cave troll!' Boromir cried in horror.

Trying her best to fight off Saruman, Alexa pulled herself upright and drew her sword. They waited for a moment, then the door burst open and a multitude of orcs and the troll charged into the tomb.

Keeping an eye on Frodo, Alexa began to hack and skewer orcs as they advanced on them. The pain in her mind continued to grow and she angrily fought back against it, fighting to keep the barriers in her mind unbroken.

She screamed as the troll picked up a large spear and stabbed Frodo with it. Anger against Saruman swelled deep within her, and before she could do anything there was a loud crack, a flash of blue and then she knew no more...

* * *

**Hey  
What's everything think so far? It's turning into a strange mix of stories... Please R & R, I do appreciate any feedback!**


	8. Hello Alone

**Much appreciation to Shemayza1 for her honest and very helpful feedback. Hopefully this will bridge the story a bit better :)**

**Shockwave & Separation**

Boromir flew backwards as a shockwave from the centre of the room knocked him off his feet.

Seconds before Alexa had screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her arms out to the sides. There was a crack as a flash of blue erupted from her and engulfed the room.

The shockwave had knocked over everyone, but it blew the orcs and troll to smithereens. The tomb was awash with fresh black blood and smoking chunks of flesh.

Alexa lay unconscious in the middle of the room, the members of the Fellowship scattered around her.

The room shook around them and a huge crack split the floor. There was a beat of silence, then the floor fell out from under Alexa and she plummeted into the darkness below...

She didn't know how long she had spent lying in the dark when she eventually woke. There was silence above her, no sounds of battle, no cries. No drumbeat. Just silence.

'Hello?' she called, her voice echoing back at her. A feeble shaft of light shone down on her from the roof, a pinprick of sunlight.

She pulled herself upright and peered uselessly into the distance. She wished desperately she had the torch on her keys, which were now in the bag Boromir was clutching as he slept in Lothlorien.

'Where did she go?' he demanded on their third day there.

'We didn't have time to search for her Boromir!' Aragorn replied. 'If we hadn't of left when we did then none of us would be alive now!'

'She saved us and we abandoned her!' Boromir yelled.

'Don't act like I wanted this! We all lost someone dear to us!' Aragorn replied. 'And I am sorry for that. But we will press on; their deaths will not be in vain'

'She's not dead,' Boromir insisted. Aragorn sighed and put his hand on Boromir's shoulder.

'I'm sorry'

Alexa had managed to find her way in the dark to the edge of the wall and was now clinging precariously to the rock as she climbed towards the source of the light.

The hole was much bigger than she had first thought, it was about the size of her head. She could see the blue sky outside and breathed in deeply as the wind blew through her hair.

There was no way she'd fit through the hole, so she pulled the dagger from her side and tried to hack at the edges. Brittle bits of stone showered over her as she stabbed furiously at the rock until it was just big enough for her to crawl through.

Holding the dagger between her teeth she pulled herself up through the hole and into the sunshine.

She rolled down the hill, cutting herself on the sharp grey stones before hitting a prickly shrub. Groaning she untangled herself and looked around. Everything was grey and dying as far as she could see.

She climbed back up the mountain to the large carved doorway and peered back inside. She guessed this was the right side of the mountain, seeing a smattering of broken orc arrows and footprints leading down the mountain. Peering deep into the distance she could see a small patch of green forest.

'It's better than back in there,' she whispered.

Trying not to focus on the fact that she had no food, water or way to make a fire, she tucked her dagger back into her belt and started to follow the Fellowships tracks.

Not wanting to stay out in the open that night she ran towards the patch of green, wanting to hide in the comfort of the trees. She knew that they were still a day's march away, but she didn't care. By nightfall she was about half way there and her stomach was grumbling. Collapsing behind a rock, she fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

She woke the next morning and walked the rest of the way until she reached the edge of the forest, too exhausted to run. The sound of water trickling caught her ear and she dashed towards the source of it. A thin stream wound around the trees, ending at her feet. She gratefully fell into the water, drinking as much as she could.

When she was full she crawled out of the stream and collapsed on the bank.

'Now what?' she asked herself.

'Who are you?' demanded a voice. She jumped and sat up, staring up at a tall blonde elf. Arrows were pointed at her from all directions and she held her hands up in defeat.

'My name is Alexa,' she replied. 'Where am I?'

'You are trespassing in the realm of Lorien, and will be taken to the Lady of the wood,' the elf replied.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trespass,' she stammered. 'My friends, have you seen my friends?'

'Your companions passed through here several days ago,' the elf replied. 'But they have moved on. You are the one who fell'

Alexa nodded.

'You will see the lady,' he repeated and helped her up.

The woods grew warmer as they continued and soon Alexa's sopping clothes were dry. Her hair still hung stringily around her face, which was caked with mud.

'How were my friends?' she asked.

'Saddened in spirit at yours and Mithrandir's passing,' he replied.

'What? Gandalf is dead?' she asked. The elf nodded.

'I am sorry'

'Is everyone else ok?' she asked. The elf nodded. 'Where are they now?'

'They make for Gondor I believe,' he replied.

'I must go to them,' she said. 'Please you have to help me'

'The lady will decide your fate'

Alexa was started to get a little annoyed at the elf's manner.

'Who is this lady?' she demanded.

'She is our queen, and you will treat her with respect,' Haldir replied sharply. 'And you will stay here as long as she deems fit'

Alexa went to say something but he stopped her.

'We are not your enemies, Alexa,' he said. 'You can trust us'

She nodded and they continued.

Before she met the lady she was taken by a crew of she-elves and made presentable. She bathed quickly and was given a simple green gown to wear whilst her clothes were cleaned and repaired. The blonde elf returned and escorted her.

'Who are you by the way?' she asked as they walked.

'My name is Haldir'

'Should I be afraid?' she asked, a little tentative now.

'Yes'

The lady of the wood was alone when Haldir announced Alexa's presence. She curtsied awkwardly.

_Hello Alexa_

The woman was staring at her, but her mouth had not moved.

_You are most welcome here, child of men_

'How are you doing that?' Alexa whispered.

_The same way you see the future_._ The same way you saved your friends in Moria_

'What was that? Can you show me how to control it?' Alexa asked. 'Are you a witch?'

Galadriel smiled and stood.

'Perhaps,' she replied in a soft voice. 'But do you not seek your friends?'

'I do, please let me find them!' Alexa insisted.

'They are far from here now, and you will not catch up,' Galadriel replied.

'Isn't there something I can do?' Alexa begged. 'Please I have to go to them'

'Your fate does not lie with Gondor,' Galadriel replied.

'I don't understand,' said Alexa. 'If Gondor is where they've gone, then I will go to Minas Tirith and find Boromir'

Galadriel did not reply, and turned away.

_Go, eat and rest. We will speak again_

Haldir appeared at her side and took her back to her room, carved deep into a treetrunk.

'Does she ever make sense?' Alexa asked him. He didn't reply.

He returned to Galadriel after he had locked Alexa in her room.

'Will we continue to tell the lady Alexa her friends have left? Or will you tell her the truth?' he asked. 'That her companions lie beyond this room in the courtyard?' Galadriel turned to him.

'I see a solitary path for her,' replied Galadriel. 'She must first learn to live without them before they are reunited'

'Very well'

A tray of food had been left on Alexa's bed, and she eagerly scoffed it down. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was delicious. The room was spacious enough and lit by tiny candles sitting in indents in the walls. She tried the door, but it was locked. She banged on it a couple of times, but no one came.

Giving up, she pulled off her gown and changed back into her jeans and the tunic Boromir had given her, tightening her belt around her waist. Her sword and dagger were not there, and she guessed that Haldir had them hidden somewhere.

'This is ridiculous,' she muttered, sitting down on the bed and holding her head in her hands. She looked up at the candles flickering opposite, then smiled.

_Do not even think it_

Galadriel's voice echoed through her head and Alexa started.

_You must learn patience, if you do not then no one will come to your aid_

'Why are you keeping me locked up?'

_Patience_

Alexa sighed, and all thoughts of starting a fire with the sheets on her bed were dampened and thrown away.

'Fine, I can be patient,' she muttered. 'I'll patiently just sit here and wait for Sauron to destroy the world then, shall I?'

Food kept coming for two days, and Galadriel would continue to talk to her in her mind, instructing her how to control her power when it came to her.

The following day Galadriel called her to her side again.

'I have looked deep into your mind, Alexa,' Galadriel whispered. 'The power you hold that wards off evil will never be yours to use at command'

'So it could happen anytime?' Alexa asked.

'Yes'

'But what if it changes? What if I hurt people?'

'The power seems to be aimed at what you fear the most, as long as you maintain that fear towards Sauron and his soldiers you and your companions should be safe'

'Is there nothing I can do? It started before wen I was angry at Saruman, do you think if I tried that again?'

Galadriel shook her head. 'That is how it began, but it is as if something inside you has broken free and can't be contained now. This is why you cannot control it, and this is why Saruman fears you'

'Good, he should be afraid'

'He will come looking for you'

'He hasn't found Frodo yet, he won't get me'

Galadriel smiled, but said nothing.

'Perhaps the next time this occurs you should try and relax and focus your power towards what is harming you,' she said after thinking for a minute.

'I am afraid that is all the advice I can give you.'

'Thank you, I will try what you have suggested,' Alexa said gratefully.

'But before you leave, I wish to give you something,' galadriel said. She pulled a small box out of her robes and opened it. Inside lay a beautiful silver necklace, a twisted silver pendant dangling from the inside. It was similar to the necklace aragorn wore, Alexa noticed, except it was thicker, more like entwined branches.

'It's beautiful,' Alexa cooed, picking it up and fastening it around her neck. 'Thank you'

'Guard it well, lady Alexa, for while you wear it no man can harm you,' said Galadriel.

'No man?' Alexa questioned, surely something that meant no Orc can harm her would be far more useful?

'It may seem strange,' said Galadriel. 'But it may save your life'

Alexa bowed. 'Thank you,' she said again. 'It will never leave my neck'

Galadriel nodded, satisfied. She smiled and Alexa returned to her chambers to practice.

Two days later Haldir came into the room and returned her sword.

'Come with me,' he said.

Aragorn started in his sleep and sat up. He sat as if listening to someone intently, then stood and walked towards Galadriel's quarters.

'Aragorn?' Boromir asked. 'Are you alright?'

'Fine'

He kept walking, leaving Boromir staring after him.

'You called for me, my Lady?' he said to the figure sitting on a high backed white chair.

'Aragorn? Aragorn!'

Alexa turned and jumped off the chair, running to him. Shocked, he threw his arms around her and they hugged for a long time.

'Where's Boromir?'

'Boromir!' she shouted, racing down the stairs carved into the tree. He appeared at the other side of the large tree and she ran to him.

'I knew you were alive,' he whispered between kisses. Although shaken by Galadriel's mental powers, Boromir and Alexa made plans for when the quest was over.

'You must come to Gondor and meet my father,' he said excitedly. 'And we will live there and rebuild the kingdom'

She smiled. 'You've thought everything through haven't you?'

'I never planned like this before,' he replied. 'But when I thought I had lost you it was all I could think of. I'll not lose you again'

'You won't'

'So you'll come?'

'Yes!'

The rest of the Fellowship received their gifts the next day, but Alexa did not tell anyone about her necklace, not even Boromir. Instead she tucked it beneath her shirt, making sure that her elvish cloak covered it. If it were men that she was to fear, then perhaps it wouldn't be a stranger.

She loved Boromir, but she could sense a darkness in him that he mightn't be able to control. He still desired the ring, she could tell by the way he stared at Frodo when he thought no one was looking.

As she said goodbye to Galadriel, she curtsied low and bowed her head to her.

'Thank you for your instruction, my lady,' Alexa whispered. 'I'll not forget it'

_Good luck, little seer_

The group climbed into their tiny boats and travelled down the river towards their fates...

* * *

Hey

I hope this replacement chapter has made some sense. Thank you to Shemayza1 again for her advice, I really appreciate it :)

My apologies for replacing every chapter- had an incident where I accidently deleted the wrong one and had to replace them all :S

Thanks for sticking with me! R + R etc etc

- Claire


	9. Dead Lovers Lane

**Riders of Rohan**

Alexa grabbed her sword and chased after Merry and Pippin.

'Frodo?' called Merry, waving him to come over. Frodo stared at them, his eyes wide. He shook his head.

'He's leaving,' said Alexa sadly.

'What? No! Come on Frodo!' Pippin called. Frodo started as the Uruk Hai began to head towards them.

Merry acted first, running off in the opposite direction shouting insults at them.

'Oi you ugly brute! Over here!' he shouted.

'Come on you bastards!' screamed Alexa, running after him. The orcs diverted from Frodo and chased them instead, their pounding steps crushing branches and getting dangerously closer. She turned back quickly to make sure Frodo had escaped, and saw him duck behind shrubs on the way back to the beach._ Good luck_ she thought.

There was a shriek as the Uruk's finally caught up to them, then the clash of metal on metal as she desperately swung her sword. Suddenly Boromir ran into the other side of the clearing, blowing his horn and fighting the Uruk's.

Their eyes met and she knew what had happened immediately. But now was not the time to worrying about that. Frodo would be alright, she was certain of it. And she had bigger problems at the moment.

Trying to move closer to Boromir, she screamed as an arrow pierced him in the chest.

'NO!'

She watched in horror as he fell to his knees in agony. Ignoring the fighting now, she raced towards him, not noticing that the Uruk's weren't trying to kill her.

Boromir was back on his feet and continued to fight, until he was struck with another long black arrow. She screamed again and he weakly looked up at her, their eyes locking for the final time.

'Alexa,' he whispered. Another arrow pierced him and he jolted to his knees.

'Boromir!'

She had almost reached him when a white burst of pain shot across her head as a Uruk hit her with the handle of his sword. She fell into his arms dazed and he tossed her over his shoulder like a rag doll and ran after the rest of the Uruks who had also grabbed Merry and Pippin.

The next thing she knew it was the middle of what she thought was the following day, and she was strung on the back of a large and smelly Uruk-Hai. Dried blood matted in her hair and eyes, and she could feel a large bump growing on the back of her head where she'd been hit.

They were running, running like their lives depended on it. It was horribly jolty and she wondered why she hadn't woken sooner. Looking to the side she saw Pippin staring at her, and Merry next to him was still unconscious.

'Alexa! Are you alright?' Pippin whispered. Groaning, she nodded.

'What happened?' she asked.

'I don't know, they just grabbed us and ran. I think they are working for Saruman,' Pippin said.

'Shut up!' growled the Uruk carrying Merry.

Scared, Alexa said no more and resigned herself to the bumpy ride.

That night she was thrown down by a tired and angry Uruk.

'We're starving! Make them walk! This female is heavier than she looks,' he growled. 'Can I cut her?'

'No one is to touch the hobbits and the girl unless I say so,' growled the head Uruk. He walked over to her and force fed her a bottle of a black liquid. It was disgusting, and she would've brought it back up if he hadn't clamped his hand over her mouth.

'Drink it!' he demanded. She managed to swallow the vile liquid, and instantly regretted it. Her head went blank and she crumbled to the ground.

Merry and Pippin cried out in anger, but stopped as the Uruk held a blade to her throat. As the head Uruk moved on through the camp, the hobbits tried to shield her as best as they could.

They kept quiet, afraid to draw attention to themselves and the angry orcs who didn't like the head Uruk. One however snuck up to them, blade in hand and began to search Merry and Pippin.

He threatened Pippin and raised his sword to skewer him. Suddenly there was a flurry of hooves and a spear stabbed the orc in the back. He fell to the ground on top of them.

Horses were everywhere, men shooting arrows and fighting the orcs.

Merry and Pippin cut their bonds and tried furiously to drag Alexa away from the fighting. A horse reared overhead and several orcs and Uruks fell dead at their feet as they weaved in and out of the chaos in the pitch black.

Alexa groaned, a small section of her mind forcing its way into consciousness. She felt a strange heat building inside her head, and she could tell that something was going to happen again.

'Leave me,' she said, pulling away from their grip. Merry tried to grab her arm, but she pushed him away. 'It's happening again, like in Moria- there isn't time to stop it,' she said. 'Run!'

She pushed them both and they ran into the forest. Feeling power fill her, she stood up slowly.

Unable to see clearly in the dark, the leader of the men on horses raised his sword and swung at the dark figure, mistaking it for an orc. Alexa screamed as the blade connected with her back and she fell to the ground.

There was a blinding flash as she hit the grass, and a shockwave rippled out from where she fell. All the orcs and uruks exploded, and the horsemen fell to the ground with a cry.


	10. Died in Your Arms

The leader sat up dazed, noticing a dying light near him. A second, weaker shockwave knocked him onto his back, and the light faded for good. Crawling over he saw his sword sticking out of the back of a young woman, along with several black orc arrows.

He pulled the sword and arrows out of her back and turned her over. Blood was dribbling from her mouth and her eyes were rolled back in her head. She gave a final shudder in his arms and a soft blue glow emitted from her lips and rose into his mouth. He felt a strange shudder as it rippled through him.

'What is it my lord Eomer?' asked one of the men, coming up to him. Brushing off the glow, he turned to his man.

'It's a girl, she must've been a prisoner,' he said sadly.

'But what happened? What was that?' the solider asked.

'I don't know,' Eomer said, staring at the girl. 'Gather what's left of the orcs and burn them'

Eomer sat with the girl while his men worked, holding a torch over her and inspecting her.

She was clearly a human, but she was wearing an elvish cloak and clothing. An empty sword scabbard hung at her waist. A silver necklace with a strange twisted pendant peeked out from underneath her shirt. He pulled it out and inspected it. Elvish again, he thought.

As he brushed the hair from her face she gave another shudder and began to breathe in soft, rasping breaths. The pendant over her heart began to rise and fall as her chest began to move again.

_What are you?_ Eomer thought.

'We've built a funeral pyre for the lady,' said a soldier walking over.

'There is no need, she lives,' said Eomer. 'She has returned from the brink of the afterlife.'

The soldier nodded, but was confused as he walked away. She had been dead, he saw her wounds, not even a soldier of Rohan could have survived that.

Eomer lifted her up slowly and carried her to the horse of a fallen soldier. Padding it with another blanket, he lay her face down on the horse and attached her arms around the neck of the horse to make sure she stayed on. He covered her with another blanket, securing her with a belt as well. He also put a discarded helmet on her head in case she fell off.

He joined his men as they finished piling the orc bodies and burned them. The stench was foul, so they left as soon as they had finished. Mounting his horse, he attached the girl's horse's reigns to the back of his saddle and they took off into the night.

The next morning they stopped to rest after a long nights ride. The girl was still unconscious, but he pulled her off the horse and tried to drip water into her mouth. Looking at her back he was surprised to see the wound from the sword had healed and almost disappeared, although the arrow wounds were still raw and encrusted with poison. He did his best to clean and bind them, but could not understand how she could have possibly survived.

The poisoned arrows were the reason she was still unconscious, the pletha poison that coated their tips would paralyse their unfortunate recipients. It was not fatal, but you're easier to kill if you can't move. It usually took about 24 hours to wear off.

They continued their trip, heading north away from Edoras. As the group galloped across the Riddermark, a call from a stranger halted them and they turned and circled a strange party of men.

Eomer pushed through the circle towards them, the horse with the girl behind him.

'What business do an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?' demanded Eomer. 'Speak quickly!'

'You give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine,' replied Gimli smartly. Irritated at this lack of respect, Eomer dismounted and walked over to him.

'I would cut off your head, dwarf,' he sneered. 'If it stood but a little higher from the ground'

'You would die before your stroke fell!' snapped Legolas, fitting an arrow to his bow and aiming it at Eomer before anyone had even blinked.

'I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm,' Aragorn said, pointing to them. 'We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king.'

Eomer sighed. 'Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe. Not even his own kin.' With this he removed his helmet. This seemed to be a good thing as all the spears returned to their normal upright positions.

'Saruman has poisoned the king's mind and claimed lordship over these lands. These men are loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished,' said Eomer. 'The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked and everywhere his spies slip past our nets'

'We are no spies,' said Aragorn. 'We track a band of Uruk Hai westward across the plain. They've taken three of our friends captive'

Eomer started at this. 'Who are your friends?'

'Two hobbits, who would appear like children to you,' said Aragorn. 'And a young woman'

Eomer paused, unsure whether or not to tell the strangers about the girl. She obviously had powers, and they might prove useful to him and his men later.

'The Uruks are destroyed, they were slaughtered during the night,' Eomer lied. His captain Aristed looked at him strangely, but said nothing.

'Did you see our friends?' Gimli asked. Eomer shook his head.

'We left none alive'

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked saddened at the news.

'Dead?'

'I am sorry,' said Eomer.

He whistled and two horses came to him.

'May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters,' he said, handing the reins to them. With that he replaced his helmet and climbed back on his horse.

'Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands'

The group of horses then turned and rode north, leaving the trio alone.


	11. Ever Dream

Eomer galloped ahead of the group, the horse with Alexa struggling to keep up with his pace. She looked rather silly strapped to the horse, but no matter how much it jolted she did not wake, instead she lived in a world of haunted dreams from which she begged to be woken.

_Alexa's Dream_

She had been having dreams about falling ever since she had touched the small object in her hand three weeks ago. And yesterday she had collapsed on the side of the mountain track, with dark and twisted images flashing across her mind. Brushing it off as tiredness, it had only been when these had led her to find the bodies of three hikers that had been attacked by wolves did she start to freak out.

She wished her father was there, he would know what to do. Instead he was hiding somewhere on the other side of the world, she didn't even know how to reach him. But she pressed on, she knew what she had to do.

So here she was, standing at the base of the Lofoten Wall. Staring up at the smooth wall of ice, her stomach churned at the thought of having to get to the top.

'It has to be destroyed in Asgard,' her father had instructed. 'Only there can it be broken'

She spent the next seven hours climbing the wall, finally climbing over the edge and staring down at the valley of Asgard, home of the Norse Gods.

She didn't believe in them, of course, but it was better to humour her father. And since all that had changed since she had received the amulet, she was starting to believe that maybe not everything was myth.

And as soon as she pulled the amulet out of her jacket, she crushed it easily between two rocks and threw the powder off the edge of the cliff. She had run over it in her car back home and it didn't even scratch it!

As soon as she did this the world changed, and she was standing in the middle of a raging battle. Odin angrily stared down at her, Thor advancing towards her, his mallet ready.

'You will pay for your disobedience,' growled Odin. Thor raised his hammer and slammed it down onto Boromir's head.

_End dream_

Alexa woke up suddenly.

'No! Boromir!' she screamed. Eomer stirred next to her, sitting up. It was the middle of the night and her cry had not seemed to waken anyone else. He felt thin arms throw themselves around him from behind.

'Boromir! I thought you were dead,' whispered the girl. He gently prised her arms free and turned. The girl looked surprised and jumped away from him in surprise.

'Who are you?' she demanded, finally looking at the men around her lit up faintly by the firelight. 'Where am I?'

'My name is Eomer, and you are in the north of Rohan,' he said gently. 'My men found you two nights ago when we destroyed a band of Uruk Hai'

Her mind was a blank, but she remembered seeing Merry and Pippin.

'Where are Merry and Pippin?' she asked. 'The hobbits?'

'We saw no other prisoners but you,' said Eomer.

'I told them to run...' she trailed off.

'Are you hungry?' he asked. Hunger hit her and she nodded. He handed her some bread and meat, which she wolfed down eagerly.

'Who are you?' he asked her. 'What did the Uruks want with you?'

'My name is Alexa,' she said. 'I'm not sure entirely, but I assume Saruman wanted us for something'

She didn't want to tell Eomer anything about the ring or the fellowship.

'But what were you doing? Why didn't they just kill you?' he asked.

'I don't know,' she said.

'Do not lie to me,' he said. 'I know you are not a mere human'

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'You killed the uruks the other night, with magic,' he said. 'I think you know exactly why Saruman wants you'

_Fuck_

'And this sword ripped through your spinal cord,' he said, holding up his blade. 'Yet you still live. Explain yourself, or we'll see if you can save yourself twice'

'I cannot explain my magic, as I do not control it,' she said. 'But this will explain why I live'

She pulled out the silver elvish necklace and showed him the pendant.

'This necklace was a gift from Galadriel- it protects its wearer from death by the hands of any man,' she said.

'The lady of the wood? The witch?' he said. 'You have her favour?'

Alexa nodded. 'If you still do not believe me, then run me through and I'll show you again'

Eomer lowered his sword. 'These are strange days, and you tell a stranger tale still. But you still are not telling me everything'

She sighed, looking fearfully at the hordes of men here. She stood no chance if she decided to fight against him.

'I left Rivendell two months ago with nine companions,' she said. 'An elf, a dwarf, a wizard, two men and four hobbits'

'My companions were Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam and Boromir of Gondor,' she explained. 'Gandalf fell in Moria, and I know Boromir is dead, but I don't know the fates of the others'

'Of hobbits I know not,' said Eomer. 'But the elf, the dwarf and the man Aragorn are seeking you and your friends'

'You saw them? When?'

'The night before we found you,' he lied. 'They were headed toward Fangorn last we saw them'

'Fangorn?'

'The cursed forest. Where are you from? Are you from Gondor?' he asked.

'I am from the world of men,' she said.

'These really are strange times,' he repeated.

'How do I get to Fangorn? I have to find my friends!' she said.

'We are over 200 leagues from there, and we will not be returning,' Eomer said.

'Well give me a horse and let me find my own way,' she said. He laughed.

'You are my prisoner, you will remain with us,' he said.

'Excuse me?' she asked.

'We saved your life, you are in our debt and will stay here and help us protect our borders,' Eomer said. Alexa gasped in disbelief.

'Your debt? You just told me that I killed those uruks! If anyone is in debt, it's you to me!' she snapped.

Blue light glowed from her eyes for a split second and Eomer looked at her uneasily.

'You can help us!' Eomer begged. 'Orcs are roaming across our lands, killing at will! My people need protection'

Alexa didn't look convinced. 'My path does not concern your horsefolk,' she spat. 'As I recall no one from Rohan sent a representative to Rivendell when you were called for'

'Our king is been possessed by Saruman,' he said. 'I did not know of the summons, otherwise I would've been there as a representative of Edoras'

She sighed. 'Fair enough then. But I am not a prisoner and you can't stop me leaving!'

She stood up, grabbed her cloak and stormed off into the night. She could hear Eomer following her as she stumbled through the undergrowth. This continued for an hour, until she was well and truly lost.

'Probably should have though this through,' she thought aloud. Her stomach growled again and she sat down on a log, staring up at the stars. The light of a torch approached and Eomer stood in front of her.

'Have you had your fun?' he asked. She glared at him, but allowed him to help her up and followed him obediently back to the camp.

'We leave at dawn,' he said as she returned to her blankets. 'Get some rest'

She crawled under the covers, and squeezed her eyes shut. She heard Eomer rustling beside her, watching to make sure she didn't run away again.

_There's nothing else I can do,_ she thought miserably. _Looks like I have new companions now..._


	12. Runaway

**I own nothing except Alexa - and to my 25 readers I salute you for sticking with me - I promise Eomer isn't a bastard for much longer... Please review, I'd like to know what you think!**

* * *

The following morning she was shaken awake softly by Aristed.

'We're leaving, my lady,' he said respectfully. 'Come on'

Alexa couldn't ride very well, so her horse was attached to Eomer's again and she trailed behind him as they galloped across the plain.

The group of 2000 men (and one woman) rode north towards the border of Rohan. On their way they stopped at villages and killed whatever orcs had attacked it and helped whoever was left.

Alexa killed as many orcs as she could, and though he was disappointed she did not use her magic, Eomer was impressed at her skill.

'You fought well today, who instructed you in swords?' he asked her as she sat by Aristed at the campfire. The horses whinnied in the background, tired and hungry from the day's work.

'Boromir,' she said. 'And Legolas had started to teach me how to use a bow and arrow'

'Boromir was a good man, I knew him well,' Eomer said. 'Were you close?'

'Not really,' she lied. Their relationship was none of his business.

'What other powers do you have?' he asked.

'Sometimes I have visions of the future,' she said. 'But I don't know much about the other, I have never seen it'

'It is like a blue light that erupts from you,' Eomer said. 'But it didn't hurt us'

'I think my mind directs it at whatever is attacking me, or that's what Galadriel thought anyway,' she explained.

'And you can't control it?'

She shook her head. 'Even when I used it the first time I had no control over it. Not until I know it is coming, and even then I only have a minute or two to prepare for it. Originally it was to stop Saruman reading my mind, now I'm not sure what it is. This is why I cannot help you, you must let me return to my friends!'

Aristed shifted in uncomfortably in his seat, but Eomer glared at him not to say anything.

'You're friends have gone their own way, your journey lies with us now,' Eomer said. 'Do not fear my men, none will harm you'

'You're men don't scare me, your ignorance does,' she said to Eomer. He looked affronted.

'What is your meaning?' he demanded.

'There is so much more at stake here than a few viking villages,' she said. 'All of Middle Earth is in danger and you run from Rohan and Mordor like little scared children!'

'How dare you insult my men!' Eomer snapped. 'We left because we had no other choice!'

'Bullshit, there is always a choice!' she said. 'Take me back and maybe we can help!'

'For a prisoner you have been treated kindly thus far, but from now on you will be silent!' Eomer shouted. 'Fetch some rope Aristed!'

The men had heard voices and quickly gathered around to watch the fight.

'Don't touch me!' Alexa said, pushing Aristed away as he advanced on her with the rope. Her eyes flashed blue and he backed off.

'Tie her up and gag her, that's an order,' Eomer commanded. Aristed shook his head. 'Fine'

Eomer grabbed the rope from him.

He went towards her, but she stopped him with a swift punch in the jaw. He cried out more in shock than pain, and the men whooped and jeered at him. He slapped her angrily. Instantly he regretted it as she spun to the ground, landing heavily. Dazed, she sat up, too weak to stop Eomer lean over her and bind her wrists.

'You will help us whether you like it or not, witch,' he whispered venomously in her ear. He tied a dirty strip of cloth in her mouth, pushed her into the grass and stormed off.

'Keep her out of my way,' he snarled at Aristed.

Alexa desperately tried to use her power, but as she had told Eomer it did not come on command and she lay there all night with her face in the mud.

She woke the next morning to the sound of screams. Looking up she saw that she had been dragged behind some rocks, hidden beneath a large bush. Poking her head out of the shrub she saw Uruks racing across the field of their camp, clashing with the Rohirrim.

She struggled with the ropes binding her wrists, not wanting to wait and see what the Uruks would do once they found her. They were still quite a distance from her hiding spot, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before they would check the woods.

A saddle bag sat next to her with some water and food in it. She had been too busy watching the fighting that she hadn't even noticed it. Unbuckling it, she desperately tried to hack at the rope with the pointed steel of the buckle. It only succeeded a little, and she poked around in the bag for something, anything that would help.

Whoever had packed the bag had done it in a hurry, and she found a small knife hidden at the bottom. She pulled it out and held it between her feet, sawing the ropes from her wrist. Tossing them aside, she pulled her elvish cloak on, grabbed the bag and ran towards the field.

Keeping to the edges and using her cloak to stay hidden, she managed to kill several uruks by sneaking up behind them and slitting their throats. Making sure that none of the Rohirrim saw her, she stuck to the edge of the fighting.

She peered into the distance and recognised some hills that they had passed yesterday. Though not thoroughly sure where to go, she thought she'd try and head back the way they had came.

Breaking free of the battle, she began to sprint across the plain. She heard cries of anger and knew that she had been discovered. She heard footsteps and hooves turn and follow her and she ran as fast as she could. She had almost reached another thicket of trees when a horse overtook her and brought her to a stop.

She looked up at Eomer, who held his sword at her throat.

'Get on,' he snapped.

'Let me go!' she said, pushing the blade away. There was a screech behind her as the Uruks got closer. His horse reared as several arrows pierced its neck and head and Eomer fell to the ground. The Uruks had finally caught up to them.

Drawing their swords the two fought the small contingent of uruks that had chased after her, saving each other with every stroke.

Suddenly she felt the heat begin to rise in her chest. Trying to concentrate this time, she stopped where she stood and closed her eyes. The sounds of swords clanging drowned out until she felt a warm silence fill her mind and she could see the blue power building in her chest.

Eomer desperately fought to keep the orcs from grabbing her, watching as she raised her arms by her sides.

'What are you doing?' he shouted, grabbing her arms and pulling her backwards towards the forest.

She leaned back and opened her eyes, which were glowing blue. She whispered to him in a high, unnatural voice.

'Get down'

She put both her hands on her chest and thrust them forward, and a surge of blue shot from the tips of her fingers. The force of the blast threw them both backwards into the trunk of a tree, blowing the uruks into a million pieces.

The shockwave had shot from her hands and spread throughout the entire battleground, surprising the Rohirrim as the uruks they were fighting suddenly exploded in front of them.

Aristed dropped his sword and looked around the field, now drenched in blood. Their enemies were gone!

'The witch,' murmured the men fearfully.

'She saved us all,' Aristed chided them. 'Find the Prince!'


	13. Where Boys Fear to Tread

Alexa groaned and rolled off Eomer who had shielded her from the tree. She turned to look at him, but he was unconscious and bloodied. Dragging him to flatter ground she checked to make sure he was alive.

'Just unconscious,' she whispered to herself. Placing her hand lightly over his face, she whispered the healing incantation Galadriel had taught her.

'_Kuile avaene gorga' _[awake without fear]

His eyes fluttered open.

'What happened?' he murmured.

'I just saved your ass,' she said. 'Get up!'

Leaving him to stand up by himself, she stalked over to her bag and picked up her sword. Turning back she saw him pointing his own sword at her again.

'You will not leave,' he said weakly.

'You can barely stand, like I'd leave you now,' she said. 'I'm not a bitch'

He lowered the sword, sheathing it. He looked at the bloodied remains of the Uruks that had attacked them.

'Are you alright?' he asked. She nodded, but she felt lightheaded, drained of energy. She had no chance of escaping now...

The rest of the soldiers galloped over to them, all eying Alexa with suspicion. One of the men went to tie her up again, but Eomer shook his head.

That night she helped the wounded soldiers whilst Eomer helped pile and burn the bodies of those who died. They had lost about twenty men.

'You wouldn't have lost any if you hadn't tied me up,' she said hotly to Eomer as she wrapped a bandage around his head. He glared at her.

'You would've escaped and I would've lost them all if I hadn't,' he replied.

'Good to know you have such faith in your men,' she said. 'Or do you always need a woman to save you?'

'These are the bravest men in Rohan!' he growled. 'But we are not so stupid so as to not use weapons to our advantage'

'I am not a weapon!' she snapped, shoving him away and walking to the other side of the fire and attending to Aristed.

'It is a worthy sacrifice,' Aristed said, watching the funeral pyre burn. She finished wrapping a bandage around his arm.

'Are you sure about that?' she asked, sitting beside him. He looked at her, but said nothing. She leaned her head against his shoulder and yawned. He continued to stare at the flames as she fell asleep beside him.

'She asleep?' Eomer asked walking up to them. Aristed nodded.

'Do you want me to tie her up?' he asked. Eomer shook his head.

'She will not escape,' he replied. 'She has too good a heart than to abandon us'

'I hope you're right'

'I'll take her, get some sleep Aristed,' Eomer said. He softly picked Alexa up and carried her to some blankets and lay her down.

Crawling beside her, he too closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him...

The next day she woke him with a kick in the ass.

'We're leaving'

He groaned, his back and head was aching.

'Do you have no respect?' he demanded.

She didn't reply, instead mounting her horse and riding up beside him. 'Where are we going?'

'We will continue north, towards Dale,' he said. They rode the whole day, not encountering any more uruks, just the mess they left behind.

'These tracks lead back the way we came,' Eomer said, studying the uruks movements as they arrived at the charred ruins of a village.

'Something is happening,' Aristed said to her as they poked around the ruins. 'It is not like orcs to leave so much food in such a hurry'

Her stomach turned, trying not to look at the bodies of women and children that had been slaughtered during the night.

She picked up a bloodied sword, silver and of obvious dwarf make.

'Beautiful,' she whispered. 'Gimli would love this'

'Dale is not far from here,' said Aristed. 'They would trade with them all the time'

She went to put it down, but he stopped her. 'You don't have a sword, you might as well keep it'

Wiping the blood of the blade, she found its scabbard about the waist of a young man and undid it. Wrapping it around her own waist she knelt down and shut the dead man's eyes. 'Thank you my lord,' she whispered.

She felt bad taking it, but figured that it would get some use with her. She had a look in the remnants of the house, grabbing some of the food and blankets that hadn't been ruined by the flames.

'Here are some more supplies my lord,' she said, placing what she had found at Eomer's feet. He had asked everyone to find food as they were running low.

'Give it to Aristed, he has some space for it,' he replied. 'We will leave soon'

She bowed lightly and took the food to Aristed.

That night they camped near the Misty Mountains, and she remembered Frodo telling her about Bilbo's adventures there.

Sitting by the fire she sipped some tea. She felt a blanket get placed around her shoulders and she looked up to see Eomer.

'Thank you,' she said. He sat beside her, making sure to keep a respectful distance.

'I'm sorry about yesterday,' he said finally. 'I was wrong to have you restrained'

'Yes, you were,' she said.

'It won't happen again,' he promised.

She sighed.

'I understand why you did it,' she said. 'I know you have good intentions, even if I don't like them'

'I would do anything to keep Rohan safe,' he said. She smiled a little, his passion for his people was as strong as Boromir's was.

'And I would do anything to keep my friends safe,' she replied.

'I could tell,' he said.

He began to inch closer to her when she stiffened suddenly. She jolted and fell to the ground, shaking.

'Alexa?'

Images began to flash through her head as she shook, and Eomer could only watch her in horror as her eyes rolled back into her head.

_White. White shining light. Fields of black and stone walls. Screams. Aragorn floating facedown in a river. A man with red hair in Gondor livery. A white horse galloping across the plain towards them._

She stopped and sat up suddenly.

'Someone is coming,' she cried, pointing to the south. He turned, but saw nothing in the distance.

'Who is it?' he asked.

'The White Wizard,' she whispered. Eomer drew his sword.

'Saruman,' he spat. She grabbed his arm, shaking her head.

'It is not evil that pursues us this night,' she whispered. 'On the morrow at sunset we shall meet a friend'

'Saruman is no longer our ally,' he insisted.

'It is not Saruman'

He lowered the sword.

'Trust me, Eomer. I've not been wrong before,' she said. He nodded reluctantly and sat back down.

The following morning he instructed the men to set up the camp for another night.

'We will be ready to meet your guest,' said Eomer as the men set up proper tents for the night.

He spent the day teaching her to ride properly, and she progressed quickly. She was still angry at him, but she was beginning to understand why he had kept her hostage and could see that he was a decent person. Very very deep down...

'Very good!' he said approvingly as she trotted slowly past him in circles. 'Now we should try a canter. Do you see those hills ahead?' he asked pointing. She nodded.

'I'll race you to the clearing at the top' he cried, and cantered off. Rolling her eyes, she kicked her horse and chased after him slowly, barely managing to control her horse.

Alexa wasn't surprised when he beat her to the hills with time to spare. He had even hopped off his horse and was waiting with his arms crossed as she trotted into view.

'Oh damn, I lost,' she said sarcastically.

'Indeed you did,' he said. 'And for losing you must pay a penalty'

'You said nothing of a penalty before,' she said.

'Nevertheless you are in my debt now,' he said.

'You are cocky aren't you?' she asked. 'Alright, what is it? Shut up until we reach the border?'

'Actually it is tradition for the victor to claim a kiss,' he said.

'I don't do tradition'

'Then perhaps you should start,' he replied. Rolling her eyes she dismounted, walked over to him and pecked him quickly on the cheek. Might as well humour the man.

'There, your penalty is paid,' she said pulling away. 'Come on I'll race you back to camp'

He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Alexa twisted free from his hold, and he looked disappointed as she shook her head.

'I'm sorry Eomer, but I can't,' she said, pulling away.

'Why not?' he asked.

'There are so many reasons,' she replied. 'But I can't'

She climbed back onto her horse and rode back to the group, leaving him alone in the clearing.


	14. White Night Fantasy

Eomer stayed in the clearing for a while, then rode back to the camp.

'Have you seen Alexa?' he asked Aristed.

'She went to the river a while ago,' Aristed replied. 'I haven't seen her since'

Eomer galloped to the stream, dismounting a little way before it and walking through the trees. He could hear her sobbing quietly.

Suddenly it all made sense to him.

'Boromir?' he asked softly. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, and nodded. 'Oh Alexa I'm so sorry'

She turned away. 'Leave me alone'

He didn't move.

'I said fuck off! It's none of your business,' she sobbed, desperately trying to dry her tears. He spun on his heel and left her alone.

She sat there for a few more hours until hunger and the sunset drew her back to camp. All the men were armed and wary of the visitor that the witch had predicted. Sure enough as soon as the sun sunk below the hilltops behind them, a figure appeared on the horizon. It was a man dressed entirely in white, with the whitest horse she had ever seen.

As he came into focus, she ran to the figure and threw her arms around him.

'Gandalf!' she cried happily.

'Alexa? What are you doing here?' he asked, hugging her tightly.

'You fell, I thought you were dead,' she said.

'I have been sent back,' he replied. 'My work here is not yet done'

'Have you seen the others? Are they ok?' she demanded.

'Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas are making their way to Helms Deep with the people of Rohan. Saruman has emptied Isengard and will attack them, already his Uruk-hai are on the move,' explained Gandalf. 'Merry and Pippin are with Treebeard, an old friend'

'Theoden needs you Eomer,' Gandalf insisted. But before he had even finished his story Eomer was up and commanding his men to be ready to make for Helm's Deep.

'If we leave now we can be there by dawn in two days,' Eomer said. 'We go to war!'

They rode for a straight day and a half, until they were all completely exhausted. Alexa struggled to keep her eyes open as they galloped as fast as they could towards Helm's Deep.

Eomer too was having trouble staying awake, and indicated to everyone to stop.

'We will rest here for a few hours,' he instructed. Alexa gratefully slid off her horse and curled up beside her and slept. She was woken several hours later by Gandalf, and she quickly fed her horse before they continued their journey. As the sun began to rise she could hear the screams of battle ahead.

'We're nearly there!' Aristed yelled. Gandalf reached the top of the hill first and reared on Shadowfax. The Rohorrim lined up behind him.

'To war!' screamed Eomer, charging. Alexa drew her sword and screamed as they all charged at the orcs.

There was the crash of a thousand swords on metal, flesh and bone. Alexa swung her sword desperately at the orcs, heads and limbs flying in all directions. There was a crunch underneath her and she was flung over the neck of her horse and onto the rocky terrain.

Landing hard on her side she rolled before coming to a stop at a pile of dead orcs and elves. Her left arm was aching and she looked down to see it was twisted around the wrong way, her shoulder was dislocated. Biting back the pain, she stood, gripping her sword in her right hand and continuing to fight. Joining another of the Rohirrim, they shielded each other as they spun and fought.

She waited for the power to build inside of her, but it never came, so she continued to fight the old fashioned way. Several hours later the battle was won, and she threw down the dwarfish sword in triumph. Exhausted she fell to her knees and took a deep breath.

'Alexa? Alexa!'

She sat up and looked around. Aristed was searching through the fallen for her as horses charged out of the Hornburg.

'Over here,' she rasped. Horses stormed past her, and she saw...

'Aragorn!'

The brown horse reared and Aragorn turned in his saddle. Alexa pulled herself to her feet and ran as fast as she could. He leapt off the horse, followed by Legolas and Gimli.

Crashing into a group hug, she ignored the pain in her shoulder as she clutched at her old friends with her good arm.

'Alexa? How? What are you doing here?' Aragorn asked, amazed.

'We thought you were dead!' Legolas said, hugging her.

'Where have you been?' Gimli asked.

She quickly explained what had happened.

'What?' demanded Aragorn. 'They had killed the uruks the night before we met them, that means you were with them when we met!'

'Why would he lie to us?' Legolas asked him. 'Hey where'd she go?'

Alexa had stormed off towards the mustered group of Rohirrim, where Eomer was greeting his uncle. Shoving past them she walked up to Eomer and the smile was wiped from his face as she smacked him across the face. Hard.

'You lied to me!' she snapped.

'What?'

'You didn't tell Aragorn that I was alive when you met them!' she said. 'You hid me two feet behind you and said nothing! Why would you do that?'

Theoden stared at her in shock.

'Eomer who is this?' he demanded.

'Uncle, this is Alexa, the one I was telling you about,' he said. 'Can we talk later, Alexa?'

'No, you bastard, we will talk now!' she snapped. 'You lied to me and kept me prisoner!'

'Is this true?' Theoden demanded.

'I did not tell Aragorn we had you because I thought your powers could help us!' Eomer admitted. 'This woman killed over five hundred uruk hai without lifting a sword!' he said desperately to Theoden.

'I did what I thought was best for my people,' he defended. 'I will not apologise for that'

Theoden was nodding, but Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli still looked very pissed. Alexa shook her head and walked away. Aragorn followed her, leaving Legolas and Gimli to see what was going to happen.

'Are you ok?' he asked. She shook her head.

'My arm...' she moaned. He pulled her shirt off and inspected her shoulder.

'I have to pop it back in,' he said. He undid his belt and handed it to her. 'Bite this, it's gonna hurt'

She bit into the leather and braced herself.

'I'll count to three ok?'

She nodded.

'1...' crack! She screamed into the belt as he popped her shoulder back into place.

'You bastard,' she said, spitting the belt out. He laughed. 'Thanks'

He hugged her. 'We thought we lost you'

'You can't get rid of me that easily,' she said.

'Aragorn! We're leaving,' called Legolas. 'We make for Isengard'


	15. Kill All Your Friends

**Hey guys. Sorry again about the mix up with the chapters. This one has been rewritten slightly, so let me know what you think :) **

**Isengard & Arguments**

Aragorn helped Alexa up and onto Brego, his horse, where she rode in front of him towards Isengard.

Several hours later they were greeted by the laughter of Merry and Pippin.

'Welcome, my Lords, and Lady, to Isengard!' announced Merry importantly.

'You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you, feasting and… smoking!' Gimli said indignantly.

Merry and Pippin were smart back and Gandalf shook his head.

'Alexa!' Merry cried happily, leaping into her lap. Aragorn grunted and shifted backwards so they'd all fit on Brego. Suddenly a large tree-like creature came over and greeted Gandalf.

'Holy fuck! What's that?' she gasped, staring.

'That's Treebeard, he's an Ent,' Merry laughed.

'What's an Ent?' she asked.

'A tree-thing,' he said, shrugging.

There was a shout and everyone looked upward. Saruman was at the top of the tower, looking down on them.

'Lady Alexa,' he said in a loud but softened voice. 'At last we meet'

Alexa ignored him, but a wrenching inside her mind turned her head to look at him.

'It is rude not to return a greeting,' Saruman said, smiling. Alexa fought against what was holding her, but couldn't move until she replied.

'Saruman,' she replied through gritted teeth.

The hold on her head was released and she jerked her head away from him.

Gandalf and Saruman exchanged words, Saruman trying to use honeyed speech to get back into their good books. Gandalf tried to reason with him, but Saruman would not budge. It was too late.

Alexa had tried not to listen to Saruman talking, he was very persuasive and she didn't want to give him the advantage. He had invaded her mind once, she didn't want it to happen again.

There was a splash and Alexa looked over as Pippin waded through the water toward something. Aragorn jumped off Brego and called after him, but he lifted something round and glowing out of the water, staring into it.

'Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now,' commanded Gandalf. Pippin reluctantly handed the orb to Gandalf and walked back to Aragorn.

There was a cry of outrage from Saruman and in the split second she had taken to see the commotion behind her, Saruman took her mind again.

Sitting bold upright, she drew her sword and wrenched Merry's head back. He gasped in surprise as she held the blade to his throat.

'Alexa what are you doing?' he yelped. The others turned to them, horrified.

Alexa had an evil scowl on her face and her eyes were pitch black and glinting in the sunlight.

'A demon!' whispered Theoden.

'Return the palantir, or the halfing dies,' Saruman said through Alexa, his sharp voice scraping out of her throat. To emphasise this, she pushed the sword closer to Merry's throat and he gasped for breath as beads of blood dribbled down his neck.

'Don't move Merry!' Aragorn cautioned. He could hear Saruman laughing from on top of the tower, cold and calculating.

'Lose her or lose your halfing, Gandalf,' he said, laughing. 'It's your decision'

Eomer was beside her on his horse.

'Aragorn, do not react. I can stop her, but you must trust me,' he said quietly. Aragorn nodded slightly, motioning to Gandalf to do the same.

'Let her go Saruman,' Gandalf demanded. He laughed again, through Alexa this time and Merry shivered at his closeness.

'You can't win,' his voice taunted in Merry's ear. 'Give the palantir to the girl and she will bring it to me'

'Do not harm her,' Gandalf demanded. 'And I will give you what you seek'

Aragorn walked over to Gandalf and took the wrapped palantir from him and went to hand it to Alexa. As Saruman watched Aragorn eagerly, Eomer leapt onto the back of Brego and stabbed Alexa in the back, piercing her heart.

Screaming, Saruman felt his grip on her slide away as she dropped her sword and her eyes returned to normal.

'What have you done?' Gimli shouted. Merry turned to see the blood running down her chest. Weakening quickly, her head fell back onto Eomer's shoulder and she smiled.

'Brilliant,' she whispered. Her eyes closed and she went limp, sliding off Brego and facedown into the water.

'You killed her!' Merry shouted.

Saruman stared down in shock, he had not expected that...

Suddenly Grima appeared behind Saruman, a dagger clenched in his hand. He stabbed Saruman again and again until the bow of Legolas felled Grima.

Saruman's body fell from the tower, landing on the large spikes of the water wheel at its base with a sickening crunch.

Aragorn ran over to Alexa and pulled her out of the water. She was cold and pale.

'What did you do?' he yelled at Eomer. 'I trusted you!'

Eomer looked at the bloodstained dagger in his hand, then back at Alexa's body. What if it didn't work this time?

'Come on,' he whispered. Then he remembered something from before and slid off Brego beside Aragorn.

He placed his hand on Alexa's pale cheek. Almost instantly her eyes flicked open and she gasped for breath.

'Did it work?' she gasped. Eomer nodded.

'What the hell was that?' Gandalf demanded. Aragorn helped Alexa back onto Brego as Eomer quickly explained how her necklace worked.

Climbing up behind her, Aragorn struggled to keep her conscious. Even though the stab wound had healed itself she had lost a lot of blood.

Gandalf wasn't completely satisfied with the story, but they couldn't linger here. He gave Treebeard instructions for the management of Isengard, then the party turned back around and headed for Edoras.

Alexa was vaguely conscious on the trip back, shivering as they cool air whipped around her sopping clothes. She clung to Merry, continuously apologising to him as they rode.

When they arrived in Edoras Eomer went to help her down. Legolas stopped him, picking her up and carrying her to the sleeping quarters.

'You've helped her enough today,' he said, still angry at Eomer. Gimli grunted in agreement as he brushed past him.

A huge party was planned for that night to celebrate their victory at Helm's Deep. Alexa slept through most of the day, waking just before the feast was to begin.

One of the ladies of the court had very kindly washed and dried all of her clothes for her whilst she had slept and a green gown as lying on the end of her bed when she woke.

'Hail the victorious dead!' rang throughout the night.

Alexa's long red hair flowed cleanly down over her shoulders for the first time in a month, and she stood in the corner sipping a mug of ale, laughing at Merry and Pippin who were both very drunk and dancing on the table. Draining her mug, a calm, buzzing feeling washed over her and numbed some of the pain in her shoulder and chest.

Everyone was busy talking and celebrating, so she decided to go for a walk outside.

One thing she never got sick of in Middle Earth was the night sky. The stars were twice as bright here. She wandered slowly behind the hall; her head leant back as she looked upwards. Suddenly her foot connected with something and she fell forward, off the stone platform. She shrieked in surprise, and luckily landed on a pile of hay. She lay there, dazed for a minute, and then sat up.

'For fucks sake!' she whispered in annoyance. The throbbing in her shoulder returned and she slid off the hay.

'Are you alright?'

She turned to see Eomer standing behind her.

'I'm fine'

'I'm sorry I stabbed you,' he said.

'You did what you needed to. Though a bit of warning to everyone else next time, eh?'

She pushed past him, but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

'Ow!' she screeched. It was her left arm. 'That's the one I dislocated you moron!'

He let her go, and she clutched it painfully.

'Just leave me alone, alright?' she said. 'I am still so mad at what you did!'

'Will you stop acting like a child?' he demanded. 'You know my reasons for keeping you'

'Yes, but you lied to me about meeting Aragorn! You let me believe that my friends were dead! And that the others had given up on me!' she said angrily.

'I only lied to stop you from leaving!' he replied.

'No, you tied me up and shoved me in the mud. I have saved your life twice now and you still treat me like an idiot,' she said.

'I don't think you're a simpleton, but you aren't looking at the bigger picture here,' he said. 'There are still fights to be won- things are so much bigger than us now!'

'I understand that Eomer, but that doesn't mean I have to like you!' she replied. He set his jaw.

'You made that perfectly clear last week,' he said. 'Don't worry I'll not show my gratitude to you again'

She sighed, she didn't want to hurt him. Not that badly anyway.

'I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be,' she said softly.

He scoffed.

'You still love Boromir? I spoke to your friends, he was a traitor,' Eomer spat. 'He tried to take the ring'

She slapped him again.

'You're not even half the man he was!' she shouted. 'And you never will be!'

She spent the rest of the night hidden in the corner, drinking more mugs of ale than she could remember. When everyone had left she stumbled into the hall where the fellowship were getting ready to sleep.

'Pippin, I love you,' she slurred, hugging him.

'Lexy is wasted!' he laughed, hugging her back. Aragorn grinned and helped her to some blankets.

'No Aragorn, I wanna go shout at Eomer again,' she mumbled, trying pathetically to push him away. He laughed and sat her down. She stiffened in his arms and fell to the floor shaking uncontrollably before he could stop her.

_Glass. Fire. Pippin.. A jug. A large, orange cat's eye._

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up suddenly and turned to Pippin.

'Don't touch anything that doesn't belong to you!' she commanded in a sober voice. He was about to grab another blanket, but dropped it.

'No, I mean don't touch anything odd that doesn't belong to you,' she said.

'Ok' he said, bewildered. Aragorn gave her a strange look.

'Are you alright?'

She nodded. 'I think I need to sleep'

'I think that's a good idea,' he said as she lay down and covered her with a blanket. Closing her eyes she passed into sleep quickly.

In her dream she sat up suddenly, a bright light waking her. She looked down; she was dressed completely in white and sitting in the middle of a field.

'Oh no I drank too much,' she moaned, thinking she'd finally killed herself with drink.

'No, you're just dreaming,' came a voice from behind her. She turned and looked. It was Boromir! She jumped up and threw herself on him, kissing him fiercely.

'Oh Alexa, oh my love!' he murmured, hugging her tightly.

'This doesn't feel like a dream, it's so real,' she said.

'We have very real dreams here,' he said knowledgably. His face turned serious.

'I haven't got long, you will be woken soon. Are you alright?' he asked.

'I am, but I miss you!'

'And I miss you Lexy,' he said. 'But you must move on'

'I don't want to move on! Why can't I just stay here with you?' she asked. He smiled and brushed the tear from her cheek.

'You are alive, embrace that! You will still yet have a part to play in this. You will find love again,'

'No, never!'

'You will find love again,' he repeated. 'I want you to'

She shook her head and kissed him. Then he was gone. She looked around the field but there was nothing.

Then something screamed.

On the other side of the country in the wilds near Minas Tirith, Faramir woke with a start, he had had the same dream as Alexa. What does this mean? Who was that girl?


	16. Party Poison

**Dreams & Wine**

Alexa's eyes snapped open and she turned to see Pippin clutching the Palantir, screaming. Aragorn burst in and snatched it from him, dropping in painfully before Gandalf threw a blanket over it.

She grabbed Pippin, but all he could do was stare up at her, muttering softly. Gandalf pushed her aside and whispered over him.

'Gandalf, forgive me,' Pippin begged.

'Look at me,' commanded Gandalf. 'What did you see?'

'A tree. There was a white tree. In a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning,' gasped Pippin. Alexa gasped, that sounded like what Boromir had told her about his home!

'Minas Tirith?' She gasped. She shared a worried look with Gandalf. 'Is that what you saw?'

'I saw...I saw him! I could hear his voice in my head,' mumbled Pippin.

'And what did you tell him? Speak!' commanded Gandalf.

'He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me,' he whimpered.

'What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?' asked Gandalf fearfully.

The next day Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Alexa, Eowyn and Eomer stood in the Golden Hall, discussing the night's events with Théoden.

'He didn't tell Sauron anything of value, and if anything it has given us a window into his plans. He is going to attack Gondor, soon. Your men must be ready to fight,' Gandalf explained.

'Tell me; why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?' asked Théoden.

'I will go,' said Aragorn. Alexa nodded.

'I will go with Aragorn,' she said. Gandalf shook his head.

'No!'

'They must be warned!' gasped Alexa.

'They will be, but not by you two.' She saw Gandalf pull Aragorn aside and discuss something with him, before turning to her.

'You will remain here with Aragorn and the others. I will ride to Minas Tirith with Pippin,' he said.

'But Gandalf, please don't make me stay here,' she begged quietly. 'I want to go to Gondor, I can help'

'You will, but by a different road.' He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her. 'Stick with Aragorn'

That afternoon she watched as Gandalf and Pippin took off across the plains on Shadowfax. Merry took off after them, calling out for Pippin. Alexa followed and sat with him as he stared out over the fields towards Gondor.

Although Gandalf had told her to be civil to Eomer, she still avoided him as much as she could. His sister Eowyn was not very friendly to her on account of this, but Alexa didn't mind. She was used to not having any girl friends.

Instead she spent her time finishing her archery instruction from Legolas, who was very pleased with her progress.

'You're getting much better,' he said proudly when she finally hit the edge of the target.

'How is your arm feeling?' he asked as they sat down under a tree and had some bread.

'It's not too bad,' she said, showing him the bruises.

'Is it just me, or do you find this whole place a bit creepy?' she asked him.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, the people just seem so cold,' she shrugged, watching a figure in the distance on horseback. 'I wish Gandalf had let me go with him'

'They are just wary of strangers, that's all. That and you did punch their prince in the face,' laughed Legolas.

'He deserved it,' she said. 'So what else happened when I was gone?'

He told her all of their adventures and about the battle at Helm's Deep. She was saddened to hear about the death of Haldir. He had been kind to her when she was in Lothlorien.

'Oh I almost forgot,' said Legolas, handing her a familiar looking bag which he had hidden with his own things.

'My bag!' she said excitedly. It had been left behind when she had been taken by the Uruk Hai. Ripping it open she pulled out her spare jeans, iPhone and charger. 'Thanks Legolas,' she said gratefully, putting the charger in the sun and attaching the iPhone to it. Instantly a faint charge lit up the screen and she hit play.

_Tunnel_ by The Used began to play softly and she closed her eyes and smiled. Legolas shook his head, he never understood the concept of her iPhone, but enjoyed the music. As they listened Legolas jerked his head up suddenly, peering into the distance.

'The Lord Eomer approaches,' he said, standing. Alexa opened her eyes and groaned, watching as Eomer galloped towards them.

'Do I have enough time to get out of here inconspicuously?' she asked.

'No, he's seen you,' Legolas laughed.

Eomer galloped over, stopping just in front of them.

'Legolas, you are needed by Lord Aragorn,' he said gruffly. Legolas nodded and stood.

'Will you be alright to get back?' he asked her.

'Yeah, I'll practice a bit more,' she said, indicating the bow and arrow at her feet.

Legolas took off over the field, and she turned up the iPhone. Eomer gave her a strange look.

'What is that?' he asked curiously.

'Magic,' she said, standing and practising again. He was wary of her, but his curiosity overcame him and he dismounted and picked up the iPhone. He held the end near his ear and jumped slightly as the song changed because he shook it.

'Leave it,' she said, dropping the bow and snatching it from his hands.

As she snatched it back the song changed again and she started to laugh despite her anger - Asia's _Heat of the Moment_ was the last song she would've chosen to play in Middle Earth.

'Is this what passes as music in your world?' he asked, slightly horrified.

'This is a classic,' she protested, nearly crying from laughter. 'Don't you have some men to train or something?'

Giving up, he got back on his horse and galloped off towards the city.

That night she had another strange dream...

She was standing on the edge of a large white precipice, staring out over a ruined city. Mountains were all around her; the largest of which was black and had black smoke belching from its highest peak.

'Mordor' she whispered.

'Hello Alexa' came a voice. She turned. A tall, handsome man with shoulder-length auburn hair was standing behind her.

'You! I've seen you before in a vision,' she said. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Faramir'

'Boromir's brother?'

He nodded.

'How do you know me?' she asked.

'I saw you in a vision also, with my brother a few nights ago,' he said.

'What is this?' she asked. 'Is this real?'

'I don't know'

He took a step toward her. She held out her hand to him, her blue gown fluttering in the wind. He reached toward her, but there was a bang and she stumbled backwards, falling off the edge of the precipice.

'NO!' screamed Faramir, rushing to the edge and peering over as she plummeted to the ground. Alexa couldn't scream as the air whipped up around her. There was a thud and then she woke.

'That was weird,' she whispered as she sat up. Merry was snoring softly beside her; she definitely was in Edoras, not the bottom of a cliff in Minas Tirith.

During breakfast that morning she explained her dream to Aragorn.

'What does it mean? I mean surely that isn't a normal dream? I mean I've never met Faramir, yet he knew all this stuff about me. It was more like I was watching a conversation, than dreaming'

'It is most extraordinary,' he said, thinking. 'You have had visions before, perhaps this is just a different way of seeing them,' he said. She nodded, and then remembered something.

'It was a dream that brought Boromir to Rivendell,' she said. 'Do you think it's related?'

'It might be'

She tried to search through the very small library Edoras had to see if there was any information on her dreams. Actually calling it a library was an overstatement. One shelf with eight books on it was more accurate. She learnt the hard way that the Rohirrim preferred to make tapestries, paintings and carvings of their history instead of writing it down.

There were a lot of maps of the land of Rohan, as well as several of the whole of Middle Earth. Noticing that Hobbiton and the Shire weren't seen on the map, she traced the path she had travelled with her finger. She hadn't realised just how far she had come from Rivendell, way up in the north of the parchment.

She had lost track of how long it had been since the day she had woken bewildered in Rivendell. She guessed it had only been a few months, but it felt an age ago. She was a completely different person now.

That night she had a long talk with Theoden, who was fascinated with her world. She told him everything, trying to explain things as best as she could. He was enthralled by her descriptions of Sydney and technology. Cars in particular caught his attention, although she was no expert on them. She in turn asked him about Rohan and its history, intrigued by the maps she had found that afternoon.

She was curled up by the fire in the centre of the hall, Theoden opposite her wrapped in a fur blanket. They both had goblets of wine and were chatting and laughing like old friends as they kept calling the guard to refill their glasses.

Although they didn't see eye to eye about many things, Alexa respected him. He reminded her of her grandfather, who had been very stern but had taught her so much. She instantly felt at ease and they were soon both talking about things that were very personal to them both.

'I have missed the laughter of youth,' he said wistfully. 'Too long have these halls been silent'

'That wasn't your fault,' she said. 'You know that'

'It is something we have in common,' he said bitterly. 'You and I. We both know the humiliation of Saruman'

'Helpless,' she nodded. 'But no more!'

They clinked cups in agreement and drained the rest of their drinks, calling for more. He stared at her over the fire.

'You do remind me of my dear Elfhild,' he said. 'You have the same fiery spirit she did'

She smiled. 'How long were you married?'

'10 years,' he said sadly. 'I miss her every day'

'How did you do it?' she asked. 'Keep going without her?'

He looked pensive for a minute. 'You go on because you know that's what they would want. And you try to remember the little things about them that made you happy'

'I'm trying,' she said. 'But all I can focus on is what could have been. You had ten years; I only had a few months and I don't think I can move on, even though he told me to'

'You have seen him?' Theoden asked curiously.

'It was only a dream,' she explained. 'But it was so real, I can't tell anymore'

'What did he tell you?'

'That I had to move on, that he wanted me to find someone else,' she replied. 'But I don't see that'

'Never say that you won't do something, you are young,' he said. She smiled but shook her head. 'You're a beautiful girl'

'Well you're not too bad yourself,' she replied with a smile. He laughed and patted her on the head.

'Cheeky'

Unable to sleep, Eomer dressed and walked around the edge of the hall. Hearing soft laughter from the hall he opened the door quietly and looked in at Alexa and Théoden chatting over the fire. She had just complimented Théoden and he felt a pang of jealously as his uncle patted her on the head.

Eomer watched her as she laughed, unsure as to why he was so drawn to her. She wasn't what you would call classically beautiful, her mouth was small and her nose was crooked as if it had been broken and healed askew. But her blue eyes shone brightly and her smile drew you in and you couldn't help but grin with her when she looked at you.

'Do you have a lover?' she asked mischievously. Théoden laughed.

'I think you've had too much wine,' he said. 'But no, I'm too old for that'

'Never say that you won't do something,' she recited back to him. 'You're not that old! And that Lady Morbeth was totally checking you out today'

He waved her away and giggled. 'Come now, I think it's time for you to go to bed'

Eomer cleared his throat and they turned to look at him. Alexa's face fell.

'You're right, my lord,' she said. 'I think I'll be off then'

She went to stand, but swayed unsteadily before falling to the floor. Théoden went to do the same, and Eomer rushed to his side and helped him up.

'No, no!' Théoden said, pushing him away. 'Gamling will help me, help the girl'

Alexa looked warily up at Eomer and Théoden sighed.

'I do wish you two would get along,' he said.

As if on cue Gamling appeared and whisked Théoden away to his chambers. Alexa was lying on the floor, giggling softly. Sighing, Eomer knelt down and helped her up.

'Come on'

'Don't touch me!' she whimpered, pushing him uselessly away.

'Crawl then,' he said, letting her go. She fell at his feet.

'Don't leave me,' she whispered.

'Will you let me help you then?' he said. She nodded against his knees and he helped her up again.

'I can't believe how drunk I am,' she muttered, counting her drinks clumsily on her fingers. 'I only had, thirteen, no eighteen wines- oh stop here!'

Eomer stopped outside his chambers, the door open and showing his bed. In her drunken state it looked like heaven and she broke free from him and scrambled towards it. Falling headfirst into the tangled sheets, she sighed happily as she arranged the pillows.

'Mmm, soft,' she murmured, curling up in the blankets. Before he could say anything she was sound asleep, snoring softly. Pulling the blankets up over her, Eomer kissed her on the lips then pulled himself away grudgingly resisting the urge to crawl in beside her. Although he would've loved to see the look on her face if she woke to find him next to her in his bed, he instead grabbed a spare blanket and curled up in front of the fire.

He had just nodded off when he heard a loud gasp. Sitting up he looked over at the bed, Alexa was shaking uncontrollably, her legs tangling in the sheets. She cried out painfully, writhing in agony as invisible jabs of pain shot through her skull.

'Help! Help!' Eomer shouted. He tried to hold her down but she wrenched out of his grip, and was now screaming at the top of her lungs.

Aragorn and Legolas raced in followed by several guards.

'She passed out here,' Eomer said. 'I was sleeping on the floor but she just started shaking; I don't know what's wrong'

Alexa was still screaming and Aragorn ran to her side. Her eyes rolled back into her skull, flickering white and blue. He put his hand on her forehead and muttered some phrases in elvish, but nothing changed. She began to froth at the mouth, sickly green foam trickling from the corner of her lips.

The pain had spread to her chest now and she screamed louder, shaking more violently.

'She's been poisoned'

* * *

Hey guys. I know Alexa didn't have an iPhone in the first chapter, but it's been upgraded :P - if you know the songs mentioned then I recommend having a listen to them! x


	17. Closer to the Edge

**As usual I own nothing but Alexa. Sorry it's taken so long to update- this chapter is a bit different, so let me know what you think, r+r etc :)**

* * *

**Closer to the Edge**

'What was she drinking before?' Aragorn demanded.

'Wine with the king,' Eomer replied.

'Check on Theoden,' Aragorn demanded to the guards as a male cry of pain echoed through the corridors. 'And find that wine'

'Make sure she doesn't hurt herself,' he instructed Eomer. 'Legolas, with me'

The two raced out of the room, leaving Eomer alone with the agonised Alexa.

Her face was now deadly pale, the green foam streaming out of her mouth in gulps, her screams now reduced to mangled gurgles as she began to choke.

Grabbing her by the shoulders he pulled her upright and leaned her over the edge of the bed and her whole body lurched as she vomited the poison onto the stone floor. She had finally stopped shaking, but was now limp in his arms. Rolling her back her eyes were closed and she was breathing in rasping, bubbling breaths.

'Aragorn!' he shouted desperately at the open door.

Aragorn raced in clutching a jar of herbs and a bloodied knife. Wiping it hastily on his tunic he lay Alexa back down on the bed. Opening the jar he scooped out a heap of the green paste and forced it down her throat. She struggled beneath his grip, but he held his hand over her mouth until she swallowed the herbs.

'Hold her down,' he instructed Eomer. Legolas held down her other side, his hands also covered in blood.

Aragorn tore her shirt down the middle, revealing the bare skin between her breasts. She choked again, more green liquid spilling down her chin.

'Hurry Aragorn!' Legolas urged in Elvish. Aragorn took the knife and cut a deep line down the middle of her chest from her collarbone to the base of her ribs. White bone poked through the flesh, then blood spewed from the cut, red tempered with chunks of toxic black as she screamed again. Eomer and Legolas held her down hard, trying to avoid the look of pure agony on her face.

'What is that?' Eomer asked.

'It's the poison in her blood,' Aragorn said, pulling some dried leaves from his pocket and pressing them into the cut and smearing it with more of the herb paste. 'The leaves will draw the poison away from her heart.'

'The king?'

'We got to him just in time,' Legolas replied.

Alexa finally passed out as Aragorn put pressure on the wound. Wiping the foam from her face, he was relieved to see her breathing normally.

'She will live,' he said relieved. He covered the wound with fresh bandages and pulled the ruined pieces of her shirt to cover her chest.

Eowyn entered the room, clutching a bloody tangle of cloth.

'The king is alive,' she said. 'The poison is out of his system'

She held out the bandages, which were soaked in black and red. The poison had hardened into a vicious spike in her hands. Aragorn took it and threw it into the fire with a disgusted look.

'Who has done this?' she asked, looking over at Alexa.

A guard walked into the room, handing Aragorn the small cask of wine that the king and Alexa had been drinking from. He smelt it, taking a small sip and spitting it out in the fire.

'I don't know what it is,' he said. 'Who else has access to this?'

The guard looked surprised. 'No one sir, this is the king's private store'

'Who was filling their glasses?'

'I was, sir,' he said.

'Who are you?'

'Fleance, son of Eothred my lord,' the guard replied.

Aragorn inspected the cask, then laughed. The blackened stamp was smudged, but not enough so that it couldn't be read.

'It's from Isengard,' he said. The image was of a tower, the text written in elvish around it. 'Saruman is still trying to kill Theoden from beyond the grave'

'I'm sorry sir, I can't read elvish,' Fleance said hopelessly.

'It is not your fault, son of Eothred,' said Aragorn. 'Wormtongue's treachery reached further than we knew'

Aragorn returned to Alexa's side and removed the bandages, pulling a hardened length of black poison from the blood-soaked white and tossing it into the fire. Wiping the wound free from any remaining poison, he requested a needle and thread before stitching up the long cut.

'Can you do the same to the king?' he asked Eowyn. She nodded and returned to nursing her uncle.

Legolas muttered an elvish prayer over Alexa and watched as the lines of pain etched in her face slowly faded away.

'She'll be alright,' Aragorn said to Eomer, who still looked shocked. 'Get some sleep'

'I am never drinking again,' Alexa declared two days later. Aragorn laughed at her as he drained his mug of ale.

'How's your chest?' he asked. Her hand went instinctively to the top of the cut, which was still very tender.

'Better,' she lied. 'It doesn't hurt much anymore'

'Good'

There wasn't much to do now since she wasn't allowed to exert herself. Instead she spent lots of time in the "library". Not many people came in here and she was finding it to be an excellent hiding place.

She was lost halfway through a Gondorian text on the second age of Rohan when Eomer's voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Gimli said you've been locked up in here for a few days,' he said. 'What are you reading?'

'A book on Helm Hammerhand,' she said, shutting it with a snap. He handed her a cup of water. 'Thanks'

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'I'm fine!' she said. 'Does no one believe me?'

'You nearly died,' he protested.

'Seems to happen to me a lot around here,' she replied.

'It's definitely never boring,' he said.

'I'm sorry about your bed,' she said, embarrassed. 'What was I doing in there anyway?'

'You thought it would be more comfortable than the floor,' he said.

'Thank you for looking after me,' she said gratefully. 'You didn't have to'

'And let you die? Who would annoy me then?' he said. She laughed, and continued to flick through the book as he sat down opposite her.

'How long do you think it will be until Gondor lights the beacons?' she asked. 'It's been almost two weeks since Gandalf left'

He shrugged. 'All we can do is wait. Though I grow anxious for battle'

'Tell me about it, peace is so boring,' she muttered, finally giving up on the book and putting it on the table with all of the books that had accumulated over the past couple of days.

'I don't think the king will let you fight,' he said. 'He'll expect you to come back with the rest of the women'

'Like he'd stop me!' she replied. 'I promised to go to Minas Tirith and I'm getting there no matter what'

'I do not doubt that,' he said. 'But he doubts your gifts as he has not seen them himself'

'He doesn't believe his own nephew and the two thousand other men that saw them?' she asked.

'He does, but he's still wary of you, he said you cheat death too much,' he smiled.

'Only since I met you, mind,' she said. 'You've killed me twice now'

'The first time was an accident!' he protested.

'I know, it's alright,' she assured him. 'Besides I think we're even'

'Well, almost even,' she continued. She walked over and kissed him softly. Surprised, he didn't react and she pulled away.

'Sorry, stupid idea,' she said. He shook his head and pulled her towards him, kissing her hungrily.

There was a flurry of movement as he scooped her up and pushed her backwards onto the table, the history book flung to the floor forgotten. The months of loneliness hit her like a hammer and her mind stopped, focussing only on being held in someone's arms for the first time in so long.

As they kissed again he unbuttoned her jeans and slid his hand between her thighs. Sliding her hands down his muscular frame, Alexa tugged at his pants, gripping the bare flesh and guiding him towards her. Suddenly a loud bang made them both snap out of their lust, and shouts from the hall outside floated through the walls.

'The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!' Aragorn was shouting.

'And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!' they heard Théoden reply.

They both looked at each other, so close yet so far.

'You should go, you are their captain,' Alexa whispered.

'And Aragorn will be looking for you,' he replied sadly. It took every ounce of his self control to pull away from her, dress and leave the library to receive his orders.

Alexa lay on the table for a minute, breathing hard. The commotion continued outside and she heard Théoden's instructions to Eomer, then the trampling of feet as the men followed their captain.

She slid off the table and pulled her jeans back up. The stitches on her chest were bleeding from when he had slammed her on the desk and she patted them with the sleeve of her tunic. Wincing she went to the door of the library and opened it cautiously. There were people milling about, and she saw Aragorn standing in the centre of the room with Théoden.

'The beacons?' she asked breathless, as if she had just ran in from her room. Aragorn nodded.

'We leave tonight,' Théoden said. 'You will come to farewell the men with Eowyn and the other women'

'With all due respect I am not your subject, my lord,' she said. 'I will come with the men and fight if I chose to'

'You are in no condition for war. And your talents are of no use to me if you cannot control them,' Theoden said. 'I would rather you returned here and assisted Eowyn'

'You can't expect me to let my friends go and fight without even trying to help them?' she demanded angrily. Her eyes flashed blue again, much to Théoden's surprise.

'Do not bring your witchcraft in here,' he said. Alexa looked confused, she hadn't noticed the flash, but decided to use his fear to her advantage.

'I will not if you allow me to go,' she said. Theoden didn't look impressed.

'Are you blackmailing me?' he demanded. She nodded.

'Fine,' he said. 'Fight then. Perhaps this time an orc will be your downfall instead of my nephew'

He spun on his heel and walked away.

'I liked you better when you were drunk,' she muttered as she too walked away to pack.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Haven't really written the lead up to a sex scene before... **

**Have been greatly inspired by 30 Seconds To Mars at the moment, so I recommend listening to Closer to the Edge and This is War... Anyway R+R please**

**- Claire**


	18. Calm Before the Storm

**Calm Before the Storm**

There was a flurry of people everywhere as all the men prepared to leave. Alexa quickly stuffed her belongings into her bag and rushed back outside. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were still talking to Théoden in the hall.

Stepping out into the sun, Alexa walked to the edge of the stone balcony and stared out over Edoras. There was a barrage of hooves as Eomer, Aristed and five other men galloped out of the city. They rode together through the gates and until the end of the burial mounds, then each horse took off in a separate direction and disappeared into the distance.

She was actually glad that there was going to be a while before she saw him again. The more she thought about what had almost happened, the more she wished she hadn't kissed him in the first place.

_What the fuck were you thinking?_ She berated herself as she saddled her horse. _Haven't you screwed with that man's head enough?_

She swung herself onto the horse and circled around behind the rest of the waiting horses.

_Fuck it was good though._

'Lady Alexa!'

Snapping out of her daze, she turned to the voice. It was Eowyn.

'Yes, my lady?' she asked.

'The king instructed me to give you this,' Eowyn said, handing her a heavy bundle. 'It's armour'

'What?'

'He said to apologise that it may be rather large on you, but we have no armour made for women,' Eowyn said bitterly.

'But what about yours?'

'I am consort, I cannot fight,' she replied. 'I must stay behind and wait'

'The king loves you,' Alexa said. 'He just doesn't want you to get hurt. I annoy him, he won't care if I die'

Eowyn gave a small smile, but shook her head.

'Come with us then!' Alexa said. 'You take the armour and come with us! If you stay at the back your uncle won't know. We'll look out for each other'

'I will accompany the soldiers to Dunharrow, that is all,' Eowyn replied, bowing lightly and walking away. But she kept the armour.

Later that night they set up camp at Dunharrow. It was a beautiful spot on top of a cliff and Alexa stood on the edge staring out over the thousands of white tents that stretched out over the fields below, lit up by hundreds of tiny campfires.

The scouts had not returned yet, still searching for more men to join the fight. The echo of horses constantly rang out across the plain as men continued to arrive at the camp. Turning back towards the rising tents, she began to put her own together with the help of Legolas.

Alexa hammered in the final peg of her tent and crawled inside. Poking her head out of the flap she thanked Legolas for his help and reached for her bag and the rolled up blanket tied to it. She arranged it as best as she could and lay down on the blanket, exhausted from the long days ride.

Her iPhone had fully charged during the ride and she hit play. The Used's _I Caught Fire_ began to play softly beside her, and she stretched out and listened to the music until she fell asleep without even meaning to.

She dreamed of Minas Tirith again, Faramir appearing beside her after several minutes.

'Alexa! You're ok!' gasped Faramir, running to her and pulling her away from the edge.

'Of course I'm ok, we're only dreaming, aren't we?' she said.

'Yes, I suppose. This is all very unusual,' he said. 'Why is this happening? Why are we meeting like this?'

'I don't know. Maybe Boromir wanted us to meet,' she suggested.

'Perhaps. Tell me what do you know of hobbits?' he asked.

'Hobbits? Have you seen Frodo and Sam?' she asked. He nodded.

'They are here with me in Osgiliath, we caught them and a strange creature two days ago,' he said. 'I am taking them to my father'

'You can't do that!' Alexa insisted. 'He has to go to Mordor; the ring has to be destroyed!'

'We can use the ring, my father needs it!' Faramir insisted.

'No one can control it! My god you sound like Boromir!' she snapped.

'What?'

'The ring took him, Faramir. He tried to kill Frodo,' she said sadly. 'I had hoped he would've controlled himself, but the ring is evil. You must let them go'

'If I do, then my father will kill me,' he said.

'If you don't then we all die, and your brother died in vain trying to protect me and Frodo's kin,' she said.

'Do not call me a coward,' he said.

'I didn't, I'm trying to reason with you,' she said. 'We've all sacrificed something to be here. The armies of Rohan are riding to Gondor's aid, all is not lost'

'We cannot win this battle,' he said sadly. 'This world will fall'

'Have faith Faramir! And please tell Frodo and Sam that we are doing our best and to stay strong,' she begged.

'I will'

'Alexa!'

She looked around as a familiar voice echoed through her dream.

Her eyes snapped open, and she was once again staring at the white roof of the tent.

'Alexa!'

'What?'

Merry burst into the tent excitedly. 'Do you like my armour?'

He did a twirl, which made him look completely ridiculous, but she smiled.

'You look very menacing,' she said. 'Now can I go back to sleep?'

'But you haven't eaten yet'

Missing a meal was sacrilege as far as he was concerned and he annoyed her until she got up and returned to the campsite for dinner. Her stomach growled as they sat down beside a fire and Merry gave her a triumphant "I told you so" look as he handed her a plate of food.

'Where is the king?' shouted a voice. Eomer galloped into the clearing, tossing his helmet to a soldier and dismounting quickly. He rushed towards the back of the campsite to Théoden's tent and pushed through the cloth hanging over the entrance.

Curious Alexa followed him, finding Aragorn, Théoden and Eomer talking loudly amongst themselves.

'What's happened?'

'We have nowhere near enough men to aid Gondor,' Eomer said. 'Only 7000 have come'

'But we had enough for Helm's Deep,' she protested.

'That was only 10 000 Uruk Hai,' Eomer laughed. 'This will be millions, not mention everything else that Sauron will throw at us'

'We have to fight anyway! Frodo is so close now, we have to distract Sauron!'

She quickly explained her dream to the men, and Théoden thought for a few minutes.

'We owe it to Gondor, we will fight no matter how few,' he said finally. 'To die in battle is a glory I will not deny my men'

Aragorn nodded.

'Rest Eomer,' Théoden instructed his nephew. 'We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow'

Eomer nodded curtly and left the tent without giving her a second glance. A little miffed, but also relieved, she bowed to Théoden and returned to the campfire by her own tent. Placing her iPhone next to her she turned up David Bowie's _Life on Mars?_ and stared at the flames as the campfires around her were doused out and everyone got ready to sleep.

Soon the only sound was _Phantom of the Opera_, and she tapped the screen to pause it as Eric began to sing. She wished she still had her headphones. Locking the screen she stood, jumping as a hand clapped down on her shoulder. Whirling around she tried to conceal her disappointment as Legolas stood behind her.

'We are leaving, hurry,' he said.

'What? Why?'

'Elrond is here. Aragorn is taking the paths of the dead and we are to accompany him,' he explained. 'Don't bring the tent you won't need it'

He slipped away towards the horses before she could ask anything else. Sighing she crawled into her tent and quickly repacked her things. Suddenly the cloth in front of her tent was pushed aside and a figure came in.

'I thought I'd wait til everyone was asleep – Wait what are you doing?' Eomer asked.

'We're leaving,' she said, pulling the bag over her shoulder and adjusting the strap.

'What? Why?' he echoed her previous words.

'Aragorn is to go the way of the dead,' she said.

'But you said you wanted to go to Gondor! The way of the dead is suicide!' he protested.

'I know and I will get there, but if this is what Aragorn thinks is the right thing to do then I will follow him, even to death,' she said.

'But you will not follow me?' he asked. She looked at him and sighed.

'I can't,' she replied. 'Not this time'

He nodded, angry but accepting her decision.

'When do you leave?'

'Now'

He leant down and kissed her softly. When they pulled apart she stared into his warm eyes.

'I hope we meet again,' he said. He went to leave, but turned back and kissed her again passionately.

'Can I not convince you to stay?' he whispered when they finally broke apart.

'Do not make me say no again,' she begged. He nodded again sadly.

She adjusted her bag again and left the tent. Legolas was waiting for her, holding her horse Philip steady as she leapt onto his back. The three horses then turned and began to slowly walk towards the crack in the mountain.

The camp had stirred to life and soldiers stood either side of them, the crowd getting thinner the closer they got to the creepy looking mountain pass. She could hear disapproving and disappointed murmurs as they passed. No one understood why they were leaving.

Eomer at the entrance of her tent and watched them enter the dark crevasse, Alexa's red hair glinting in the dying firelight before disappearing into the mist.

'Good luck'


	19. Planet Hell

**Chapter 19**

**Planet Hell**

Aragorn, Alexa, Legolas and Gimli travelled long into the night, Alexa trying to ignore the headache that had begun to build in her head ever since they had entered the shadow of the mountain.

'What sort of army would be here?' she asked, trying to take her mind off the pain. She stared up at the dark barren mountains. The sky was black overhead, no stars shone down on them. The only light came from the torch Aragorn held high over his head.

'One that is cursed,' replied Legolas.

'Cursed?' asked Alexa, curious.

Legolas told her the story of the cursed army who had not come to Isildur's aid all those years ago.

A sharp birdcall cut through the silence, startling Gimli who swore loudly. Alexa laughed as his words echoed through the passage.

Suddenly she stiffened in her saddle, sitting bolt upright before sliding to the ground with a thud. She began to shake, her eyes flickering white as images burned across her mind.

_Blood. Blood and pain. The great lidless eye. Laughter_

"_I see you"_

Alexa's screams echoed around the corridor and she clutched her head as pain ripped through her skull.

Aragorn rushed to her, pinning her arms down as she thrashed on the stone ground. She was still screaming. Her eyes finally snapped open, but Aragorn gasped. They were glowing bright red, her pupil's now cruel slits, like cat's eyes.

'He found me,' she gasped in her own voice. 'Hel-'

Her voice changed suddenly, the voice in her head scraping out of her throat like Saruman's had weeks before.

'There is nothing for you, son of Isildur,' Sauron mocked Aragorn. 'The race of men will fall'

There was a loud crack and Aragorn fell forward into thin air as Alexa disappeared from beneath him.

Alexa landed with a thud on the white stones of Osgiliath. Her head slammed onto the ground, a dull crack echoing through the empty city. Faramir's head snapped up towards the sound and he drew his sword.

'What was that?' he asked. The city had been silent ever since he had let Frodo and Sam go. His guard shrugged and they both got up and went to investigate. Around the corner they found the flame haired figure, blood pooling down the cracks around her head.

'Where the hell did she come from?' demanded the soldier. Faramir knelt beside the figure and turned her over.

'Alexa?'

The girl didn't respond she just lolled unconsciously in his arms.

'Is she alive?'

Faramir leant down and held his ear over her mouth. She was breathing, but very faintly. Blood began to drip down his arms and he inspected her face. Her eye was slowly turning purple and her nose was broken, the source of most of the blood.

They carried her back to the camp, much to the curiosity of the rest of the soldiers.

'She cannot stay here Faramir, orcs will attack at any moment, we cannot protect her,' his captain said. 'Who is she anyway?'

'She was Boromir's betrothed,' Faramir whispered.

'What? How would you know that?'

'You know of my dreams Uther,' Faramir said. 'I saw her last night. That's why I let the little ones go, she told me to'

'That's great, but where the hell did she come from?'

'I don't know. She said she was at Dunharrow,' he said. 'Bind her wounds and let her rest'

It was an uneasy night after that. It was still too quiet, the echoed footsteps of every soldier could be heard throughout the city.

'Why is no one attacking us?' Uther whispered to Faramir. 'The wraiths know we are here, why not attack?'

'It is very strange,' Faramir agreed.

'Do you think it's something to do with the girl?' Uther asked, indicating the sleeping Alexa in the corner. 'We still don't know how she got here or how the hell she's still alive'

Faramir looked over at the bloodied girl. 'I hope not'

Staring out over the plains, he could see the sun rising in the distance and muffled a yawn.

'Rest, my lord,' said Uther. 'I'll wake you if she comes to'

Although it was against every instinct to agree with Uther, he nodded and went to rest. He had only meant to close his eyes for a minute, but soon he was fast asleep. And he regretted it.

He snapped his eyes open and he was standing under a red sky, the screams of thousands of banshees ringing in his ears. Dark figures swooped past him, chattering as they went, laughing at the screaming figures in the distance.

A few feet away Alexa was lying face down on the ground and he rushed over to her. Her face was twisted in pain, but there were no wounds- no black eye, no broken nose. A black shadow was hovering over her, pouring into her eyes, mouth, nose and ears. As the smoke forced itself into her, she screamed, a horrible scream so full of pain it outmatched the banshees a thousand to one.

Faramir clutched his ears, falling to his knees as the scream pierced through his skull.

'Alexa!' he shouted uselessly. 'Alexa!'

_Stupid bitch, you can't stop me_ threatened a cold rasping voice in his mind. _You will bend to my will!_

He watched as Alexa thrashed on the ground, as if she was fighting an invisible enemy.

'No!' she screamed.

'Alexa!' he shouted, crawling to her. He had almost reached her when a hand clasped his shoulder and pulled him away.

'Sir!' yelled a concerned voice. 'Come quickly!'

Faramir sat up suddenly and looked around. He was back in Osgiliath.

_Just another dream_ he thought. He looked up at the soldier.

'She's awake,' the soldier said, holding out his arm and pulling Faramir to his feet. The two ran over to the crowd of people that had gathered around her. Pushing through Faramir knelt down beside her.

'Faramir?' she whispered painfully. 'Is that you?'

'What are you doing here?' Faramir asked her. She started to shake her head.

'Oh no,' she muttered. 'You have to get out of here, it's Sauron, I tried to stop him taking me to Mordo-'

Faramir started as her voice changed suddenly and her eyes flickered red. There was a flash and one of the soldiers beside Faramir fell to the ground clutching at what was left of his throat.

She looked up at Faramir, her eyes bright red and cat like.

'Who are you?' Faramir demanded. 'You're not Alexa'

'Aren't I? How would you know? Oh that's right you two have a connection,' the voice snarled. She tapped her head knowingly. 'I know, you see. I know everything. You wanna hear how your brother really died?'

'And how his beloved is fucking the heir of Rohan?'

'Lies!' he hissed. 'Who are you?'

'Haven't you figured it out yet?'

She snapped her head to the side and stared up at him, blood red eyes wide.

'I'm your worst nightmare,' she chuckled.

'What are you doing with Alexa?' Faramir demanded.

'She has gifts, and now I know men's plans,' she replied.

'Let her go!' Faramir demanded. 'Take me instead'

'Why the fuck would I do that?' Alexa spat. 'You're useless, not even your own father wants you'

'Don't listen to her,' Uther demanded. 'Kill the bitch'

'No!' Faramir shouted as a soldier obliged and rammed his sword into her chest. Faramir looked at her in horror, too late to stop him.

Alexa smiled as a trickle of blood ran down her chin. The soldier rammed the sword even deeper into her chest and she gasped. There was a beat, then he too fell backwards as a hole burst through his throat and he choked on blood. The men shouted in angry protest, but could do nothing as their comrade shuddered, then was still. His eyes stared blankly at Faramir's feet.

The soldier who had been holding her down had let her go and she pushed herself to her feet. Grasping the sword protruding from her chest, she pulled it out and pointed it at Faramir. Blood dripped off the blade and pooled at his feet.

She looked as if she was going to strike him, when suddenly the sword fell from her hand and she crumpled to the floor.

'He almost has complete control,' she whimpered in her normal voice. 'Kill me before I hurt anyone else!'

'No! I won't lose you!' Faramir shouted. Alexa's hands began to paw at the chain around her neck, undoing it and throwing it at him. She reached for the sword, intending to stab herself, but he stood on it and pulled her to her feet.

'Fight him!' he said. 'Don't let him take control!'

'You... don't... understand,' she gasped. 'I will kill everyone'

'I don't believe that,' he said.

'Sir! Orcs are on the river, they attack at any moment!' Uther shouted, noticing the cruel boats starting to head towards their camp.

'Do it, please,' she begged. 'But take the necklace and do not take it off!'

'Sir!' Uther shouted impatiently. Faramir looked over at his guard, who was motioning desperately for him to join the soldiers.

Alexa fell from his arms and he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. The silver chain and pendant was now tied around his boot.

'Quickly!' she whispered. He shook his head.

'I cannot'

'Too late!' scraped the harsh voice. He looked down and her eyes were flashing red. Realising that he had no other choice, he lifted his sword for the kill. Just as he was about to run her through she raised her palm towards him, there was a blinding flash of red, then he knew no more...


	20. Pure Massacre

**Chapter 20**

**Pure Massacre**

Aragorn landed heavily on the ground where Alexa had been only minutes before.

'What happened?' Gimli demanded.

'Sauron has taken her,' Aragorn said, horrified. 'She's gone and now the enemy knows our plans!'

'Legolas, Gimli, you must warn the Rohirrim,' he continued.

'But what about you?' Gimli asked.

'I will carry on alone, it is more important for you to warn Théoden, now go!'

Legolas reared on his horse and the elf and the dwarf galloped back towards where they had come.

Aragorn stared at the spot where Alexa had disappeared, then galloped off towards the mountains. There was no time to waste now.

Legolas and Gimli did not stop all night, returning to the camp just before dawn. Almost everybody was already awake and getting ready to leave. Several of the men started in surprise when the white horse burst from the haunted looking crack in the mountain.

'Legolas, Gimli, what are you doing here?' Eomer asked as they pulled to a stop in front of him.

'Where is the king?' Legolas demanded.

After quickly explaining what had happened, Théoden paled.

'Sauron knows that we plan to attack and that we don't have enough men,' Théoden said disheartened.

'And he knows Aragorn's plans to raise the cursed army,' Gimli said.

'What about Alexa?' Eomer demanded. 'Where is she?'

'I don't know, but Sauron has taken her mind, so we must move quickly!' Legolas insisted.

'Eomer take the men and leave at once! Do not rest until you reach Minas Tirith!' Théoden commanded. Eomer went to argue, but thought against it and stormed off.

'To battle, master elf'

Aragorn raced through the passage on Brego, he could already hear the screeches of Uruk's closing in behind him.

'Nero lith Brego!' he urged his horse. The horse whinnied in response and surged ahead.

Rocks fell around him as the Uruks scrambled down the cliff face ahead of them, black arrows sailing past his head.

'Nero lith!' he screamed at the horse, who was now desperately galloping towards the cover of the mountains, the doorway encrusted with skulls getting closer with every step. There was a whistle, then Brego reared in pain as arrows pierced him. Aragorn fell from the saddle and Brego took off back the way he had come, leaving his master alone against a circle of angry uruk hai.

Drawing his sword Aragorn stood and faced his enemies, who were advancing from all sides. There was a ripple of laughter as their leader made his way to the front and looked at Aragorn.

'Kill him'

There was a flurry of metal on metal, blade against blade as Aragorn fought off the Uruks one by one, but still he was outnumbered. Suddenly there was a flash of green and he was knocked to his feet. Nothing touched him as the light surrounded him and moments later all the Uruks were dead, save a few that had scampered away in fear.

A cold breeze washed over Aragorn as he stared up into the face of a man. Well, not a man, a ghost.

'Who enters my domain bearing the sword of the broken one?' the figure demanded. Aragorn looked at Audril as he sat up.

'One who will have your allegiance,' Aragorn replied.

'As you can see, the dead do not suffer the living to pass,' the figure hissed.

'Then why do you suffer me?' Aragorn demanded, indicating the dead Uruks.

'The way is shut,' warned the figure. 'You'll not be warned again'

He drifted back towards the doorway of the mountain.

'I summon you to fulfil your oath,' Aragorn said. The figure stopped, laughing.

'Only the king of Gondor can command me,' the figure replied. Aragorn walked to the ghost and gripped his throat in a choke hold.

'The line is no longer broken,' Aragorn hissed, shoving the figure backwards. The army behind him began to whisper eerily amongst themselves.

'I am Isildur's heir,' Aragorn continued. 'Fight with me and consider your oaths fulfilled'

The figure narrowed his eyes at Aragorn, thinking.

'What say you?' Aragorn demanded. There was a beat of silence, then more screeches of Uruks could be heard from the other side of the mountain. There were more coming for him.

The figure looked up at the continuing wave of Uruks, then back at Aragorn.

'We fight'

Rohan were massacred.

Although Legolas and Gimli had given them plenty of warning, Uruk Hai and wild men were waiting for the armies of men in the plains of Amorien. Their attack was sudden and brutal, they didn't even have a chance.

'Aristed! Fiyero!' Eomer shouted. 'Scout ahead'

The two generals nodded and galloped ahead of the army. The Uruks watched as they passed and let them disappear from the sight of Eomer before two arrows shot from behind the trees. Aristed had been the first to die, the cry of horror barely in Fiyero's throat when a black feathered arrow pierced his eye and he toppled backwards onto the ground.

When Eomer didn't hear back from his men he rode up ahead himself, but this time he saw them first. Shouting to attack, his men swarmed on the few Uruks hiding in the plain, unaware that there was another battalion of Uruks over the hill that outnumbered them ten to one.

It was a pure massacre. Black converged on red as the Uruks butchered the army, which looked tiny compared to their own. It was nearly dawn, the blood red rays of sun climbing over the now bloodied field of Amorien.

After shouting his command, Eomer had been thrown from his horse and had fought on foot. As his uncle and his men fought in a desperate losing battle, he did not know that Eowyn and Merry were there too.

'Fall back into the woods,' he shouted at anyone who would listen. 'Fall back!'

But no one could hear his orders over the sounds of screaming anguish of men and the triumphant laughter of the evil that attacked them. Soldiers were butchered where they stood, hardly given a chance to move before losing a limb or their head.

He tried desperately to fall back, but there were more creatures at every turn. Men were falling like flies around him and Eomer screamed in anger as he swiftly beheaded a Uruk and it fell at his feet. Apart from the splash of blood on earth, the world was now strangely quiet. He turned around and paled. He was the only man left standing.

Two thousand Uruks turned towards him, their swords raised and dripping with the blood of his comrades. He was a brave and valiant warrior, but he wasn't stupid.

Suddenly a flash of red to the east caught their attention and the Uruks cheered. Taking advantage of the distraction Eomer spun back around and ran for the safety of the forest.

There was a swish and pain exploded through his back. Reaching over his shoulder his hand closed around the shaft of a poisonous black arrow. He grunted in agony as he wrenched it out and threw it to the ground.

No one pursued him but the harsh laughter of the creatures rang in his ears as he sprinted through the trees towards Gondor. His vision was beginning to cloud as the poison spread through his body and he fell behind some bushes. The haunting laughter of the Uruks faded around him, and then everything went black...

Legolas and Gimli had become separated in the battle, but found each other in the forest afterwards.

'Are you alright?' Gimli asked. 'Have you seen anyone else?'

'No one near here,' Legolas replied. 'It was a massacre'

'What do we do now?'

Legolas peered into the distance.

'There are some left and they make for Rohan. But we must make for Gondor and Gandalf.'

'Help!' shouted a voice from beneath several dead men. 'Help me!'

Eowyn groaned and rolled over, staring up at the night sky. Their last night felt like it had happened months ago, she couldn't believe how quickly things had changed in just 24 hours. Her head was pounding, but the cries for help penetrated her ears and she sat up and looked around.

'Hello? Anyone?' called the voice.

'Merry!'

Eowyn scrambled towards the noise before finally locating the pile of bodies.

'Merry? Is that you?' she called.

'Eowyn? Help, get them off me!' he yelled.

She pulled the men off him and he pushed up through a gap and gasped for air.

'Are you alright?' she asked, pulling him free. He nodded, pulling his helmet off and tossing it to the ground.

'What happened?' he asked. 'One of the soldiers fell on me and I passed out'

'We were ambushed,' Eowyn said, helping him to his feet.

'But where's Legolas and Gimli? Eomer? Théod-?'

But he looked up and stopped, the swaying figure of the king hanging pathetically from the tree above him. He had been shot at with black feathered arrows and they stuck out of him like pins in a cushion. Merry clapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself being sick and Eowyn gasped in horror.

'Uncle!'

Merry scrambled up the tree and out along the branch. When he got to the rope he pulled out a small dagger and sawed through the rope.

Eowyn caught her uncle's body in her arms and Merry leapt from the branch onto the grass.

'We'll bury him properly,' Merry said solemnly.

Eomer woke to the same night sky, his shoulder aching from where he'd been hit with the arrow. Sitting up he groaned painfully and looked around. The world was silent.

He pulled off his helmet and crept cautiously to the edge of the forest. Thousands of dead soldiers blanketed the once green fields. He saw several figures on top of the hill in the distance, heading back to Rohan. He did not see Eowyn and Merry, who were still digging a grave for Théoden over the hill.

It was tempting for him to follow the survivors back home, but he had to press on. Alexa was out there somewhere and he had to find her.

So he continued along the mountain, completely alone. Occasionally he heard voices or saw smoke, but by the time he had found the source the people had gone. He had trained his soldiers well, perhaps a little too well he thought drily.

A day later he arrived at the end of the mountains. At dawn he crept to the peak that jutted out the furthest and looked out over the Pelannor Fields and Minas Tirith. It was a horrible sight.

Smoke was pillaring to the sky, the fields covered with bodies and blood. Uruks were racing around the fields mowing down anything that moved. Minas Tirith was a smoking wreck, the bottom two tiers had been completely overrun by Uruks. He could hear the faint shouts from soldiers in the city and saw that they had blocked off the entrance to the third tier.

'Some are still alive,' he whispered with relief, crawling back to his hiding place. He considered waiting until nightfall, but it didn't matter when he made his move. The Uruks were deadly no matter what time of day it was.

'Oh Alexa,' he whispered. 'Where are you?'


	21. Live to Tell the Tale

**Chapter 21  
Live to Tell the Tale**

Faramir's head was pounding.

He could hear nothing but the steady drumbeat of pain inside his skull, threatening to burst through the skin. Groaning he sat up, drenched in some sort of liquid. Shaking it from his hands he wiped it from his eyes and blinked gingerly. He was still in Osgiliath.

As his brain began to focus, he could hear far off cries in the distance, cries of battle and pain. He then realised he was covered in was blood and that he was lying in the scattered remains of his men. Red spattered silver shined up at him from his foot and he noticed a chain and pendant wrapped around his ankle. Curious he tugged at it and the chain snapped in his hand.

There was a crash behind him and he turned to see Alexa being jerked around by an invisible force. Shoving the chain into his pocket he watched in horror.

Alexa flew backwards, slamming into the wall. Sitting up she clutched her head again, her eyes flickering blue and red as she fought for control.

Suddenly there was a horrific tearing sound, as if a large sheet of metal was being torn asunder, and Alexa's eyes returned to blue. She threw her arms out to the sides, this time the blue shockwave escaping her fingertips. The waves roared throughout Gondor, the hordes of Uruks exploding into a million pieces and showering the earth with black blood.

Shaking, Alexa lowered her hands and looked around. She saw Faramir staring at her, open mouthed.

'I couldn't, I couldn't stop him before,' she wailed. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'

'What happened?' he muttered. 'Is Sauron gone?'

'For now,' she replied. 'Come on we need to get out of here'

Helping Faramir to his feet, the two slowly hobbled out of the city. The horses were all dead so they began to walk across the field towards the capital. She saw handfuls of people getting up and walking towards Minas Tirith, but only one figure was racing towards them.

'Alexa!'

'Eomer?'

'What happened? Are you alright?' he demanded when he reached them, throwing an arm around Faramir and helping him up.

'My father,' Faramir muttered. 'I have to see my father...'

'He's right, we'll talk later,' Alexa replied. 'Come on'

Minas Tirith was an absolute mess, but they eventually managed to get to the top level of the city. Faramir was hanging unconscious from their arms when they finally banged on the great hall doors.

'Lord Denethor! Open up we have Faramir!' Eomer shouted. There was a shuffle as the huge doors opened and a grey head poked out. Denethor.

'My son!'

He pushed Eomer and Alexa away, dragging the unconscious Faramir into the hall and slamming the doors again. They heard a lock click into place as Alexa pounded on the doors.

'What are you doing? Denethor he needs the healers!' she shouted. Wailing came from within.

'My sons are spent!'

'No he's not dead!' Eomer insisted. 'Denethor!'

'What the hell do we do?' Alexa asked him. 'He's gone mad!'

'Open the doors!' he shouted at a guard.

'But the stew-'

'The steward is crazy! Opening the fucking door!' she screamed. He shook his head, scared, and ran off.

'Wait, let me try something,' Alexa said suddenly. 'Stay behind me'

She raised her palm towards the door and concentrated.

_God I hope this works_

She felt power surge through her and she aimed it towards the door. Eomer's eyes widened as blue light shot from her hand. There was a beat, then the door exploded.

'Find a healer!' she said to Eomer before running into the hall.

Denethor was staring at the crumbling door in shock.

'My lord, he needs help,' she said, pulling Faramir from his arms. 'I only brought him here to see you'

'Get off him you stupid girl,' Denethor shouted, smacking her across the face. 'He's dead!'

'No he's not!'

Faramir groaned as he fell to the floor.

'He will be, just like Boromir,' Denethor wept. 'Oh my sons'

'No!' she insisted. 'He's alive, what is wrong with you? Boromir would not want this!'

'And what would you know of Boromir?' he snapped.

'I loved him!' she screamed, finally snapping. 'And I know he wouldn't let you hurt his brother like this!'

Denethor gave her a strange look as Eomer appeared beside her with an older woman.

'I brought the healer,' he said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. The woman quickly began to look after Faramir. Denethor went to stop her, but Eomer held him back.

'Stand down old man,' he warned. Denethor gave him a venomous look then stalked away.

'He'll live,' the woman said. 'Help me with him'

'I'll go,' Eomer said, scooping Faramir into his arms and racing after the woman.

Alexa sank to the floor exhausted.

'Alexa?'

_Oh god what now?_ She thought miserably turning to the voice.

'Gandalf?'

'Where's Aragorn?'

She shrugged.

'What happened?' he asked.

'It was me,' she whispered. 'It's all my fault'

'She's a witch!' Denethor shouted at her from behind his throne.

'Shut up!' she screamed at him. 'Shut up you stupid man!'

'Alexa!' Gandalf said, kneeling down in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

'I can't take this anymore Gandalf,' she said.

'What happened?' he asked again, gentler this time. 'How did Sauron find out our plans? Is Frodo ok?'

'He- he took me, I'm sorry I couldn't stop him,' she said. 'He knows everything in my head. I don't know if Frodo's alright'

'How?'

'I don't know, one minute I was with Aragorn on the way to the paths of the dead, then the next thing I knew I was in Osgiliath being forced to kill Faramir's men. I somehow managed to stop Sauron, and then he wasn't in my head anymore,' she said.

'Will he return?' Gandalf asked cautiously.

'I don't know. It doesn't matter anymore,' she shrugged. 'He knows everything now'

'Have you seen anything?' Gandalf asked. She shook her head. 'You need some rest'

'No! I can't go back to sleep,' she insisted, 'I need to see if Faramir's alright. We have to find Aragorn and Legolas and Gimli and Merry and Pippin and Eowyn and Théoden and-'

Gandalf muttered something quietly and Alexa collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

At the same moment in the healing houses the poison in Eomer's bloodstream finally hit him and he collapsed at a nurses feet.

Eowyn and Merry had been saved from orcs by Legolas and Gimli as they made their way to Minas Tirith. The orcs had been lying in wait and surprised the pair. The four of them were still half a days march away from Minas Tirith when the bright blue flash washed over them.

'What was that?' Eowyn cried in surprise, the shockwave knocking them to the ground. Gimli looked at Legolas fearfully.

'We must hurry'


	22. Salt in our wounds

**Chapter 22 – Salt in our wounds**

Alexa slept, kept in a comatose state by Gandalf and the healers to make sure her mind was safe from Sauron. As she lay in the crammed healing houses of Osgiliath, the new council of Gondor was debating what to do.

Denethor was hunched over in his steward's seat. Out of respect to the aging steward Aragorn had not chosen his rightful place on the white throne on the steps above them, instead sitting beside Denethor in a plain wooden chair.

Gandalf and Eomer were beside Aragorn and Faramir, who was lying on a cot, still too weak to stand alone. Legolas and Gimli were beside Faramir, forming a semi-circle. Eowyn, the hobbits and some obscure officials of Osgiliath who hadn't died in the battle sat to the side- involved but not officially part of the council.

'Why have we not killed the wench?' Denethor demanded angrily.

'My lord if you call her that again I will throw you off the tower!' Eomer said icily. His arm was bound and in sling, but otherwise he was unharmed. Denethor laughed.

'She got you under her spell too? You're just like my son, thinking with his di-'

'That's enough!' Gandalf interrupted. Denethor went to finish his sentence, but everyone else in the circle glared at him.

'But she nearly killed us all! And could do it again!' Denethor protested.

'Father she saved my life!' Faramir insisted. 'And everyone else's'

'It was not her doing,' confirmed Gandalf. 'She was possessed by Sauron'

'All the more reason to kill her before he does it again!' Denethor insisted, giving his son a disgusted look- like he was disappointed that Faramir had lived through the night as well as daring to disagree with him.

'My lord killing Alexa is not an option!' Aragorn snapped. 'If you cannot accept this then I suggest you leave'

Denethor slumped further in his seat, but said nothing.

'We have come together to decide what is to be done, logically,' Aragorn said to Denethor. 'And that is why for now she will sleep in the houses of healing.'

Gandalf stood and addressed the group.

'Sauron won the battle, of that there is no doubt,' he began. 'However he has lost most of his soldiers, which gives us leverage. There is time yet to attack before he regains his forces'

'But we barely have an army,' said Faramir. 'And those that live are in no condition to fight. How can we attack Mordor?'

A cold shiver swept through the hall as the green ghost king appeared behind Aragorn.

'We have an army,' Aragorn smiled.

'We are bound to serve the king of Gondor,' the figure said eerily. Denethor looked murderously at Aragorn as the figure said this, he still refused to believe that the king had in fact returned.

Faramir looked up at the ghostly figure, then back at his father. 'This might just work'

'You're all mad,' spat Denethor. Everyone ignored him.

Once the discussion was over one of the lone Gondorian officials broke away from the group and made for the houses of healing. He bowed respectfully to the nurses, who let him pass without a backwards glance.

Who knew how long he had been in Osgiliath, slowly poisoning the stewards mind against the woman who was travelling with his son. Of course he had survived the battle- as soon as he had seen the hordes of orcs and uruk hai racing across the fields he escaped into the caverns dug into the rock deep beneath the city and waited. When he emerged two days later he happily walked straight into the discussion between the new leaders and Denethor and discovered everything he needed to know.

And that's why he now walked confidently into Alexa's room with a dagger in his hand. He paused and looked at her sleeping, so peaceful and so vulnerable. Edgar smiled.

He had waited for this day for months, waiting for Alexa to come straight to him. It was so perfect he couldn't believe how easy it had been.

Falling off the cliff after Alexa was finally worth the sacrifice, and he giggled softly at the moments that lead him to take the plunge. Rubbing his chest absentmindedly, he could feel where the bullet had ripped through his heart.

He prodded Alexa's shoulder, but there was no reaction. Whatever she was on, it had taken her far away. Rolling up her sleeve he drew the blade up her arm and lifted the wound to his mouth. Drinking from her wrist like a vampire, his eyes slowly began to shine with blue light as he drank in the power running through her veins.

Dropping her arm he looked at his hand, which had started to glow blue. The light erupted from his palm, ceasing as soon as he clamped his hand shut. Wiping the blood from his mouth he looked down at the dangerously pale Alexa.

He wasn't going to kill her. No point messing with the future. Then again... he turned and punched her in the face. Hard. She made no reaction, but he felt much better. Smirking at the bruises starting to form on her face. Stabbing the knife into her arm, he turned and slipped out of the room without as much as a backwards glance.

Eomer helped Faramir back to his room in the healing houses beside Alexa. Once Faramir was settled Eomer left him and walked back towards his quarters. As he was about to step out of Faramir's room he saw a figure creep out of Alexa's room and walk away with his head down. Torn between following the man and checking on her, he went into her room.

Taking in the dagger and the bruises on her face he raced back out of the room and after the figure but whoever it was had disappeared.

He quickly bound up her arm and examined the blade. It was Gondorian, the white tree emblem carved carefully into the hilt.

'Denethor,' he whispered angrily.


	23. Ragdoll Baby

**Chapter 23 – Ragdoll Baby**

Despite his protests to Aragorn, Eomer was told to keep silent of Alexa's attack.

'There are bigger things to worry about now,' Aragorn hissed. 'I'm sorry, but we must attack Sauron now, while he is at his weakest to give Frodo the best chance'

'But there is a snake in our midst!' Eomer said angrily. 'Denethor will try to kill all those who follow you, starting with those who pose the biggest threat to him'

'Denethor is a fool, we can deal with him later,' Aragorn insisted. 'Now go and sleep well, tomorrow we go to war'

There was no arguing with the ranger, who had risen quickly into the role of commander. Denethor eyed them suspiciously as Eomer left. Edgar stood behind him.

'Edgar?'

'My lord?'

'You failed me last night. Do not do so again. Kill the horselover'

Edgar bowed, an evil smirk filling his face as he silently followed the unwitting Rohirrim.

Meanwhile Faramir slept, and he dreamt of Alexa like he had in the olden days. They sat side by side beneath the white tree, staring out over the mountains of Mordor.

'We attack tomorrow,' he told her. 'The murderers from the Dimholt will help distract the eye, to give Frodo a fighting chance'

'That's brilliant,' she said. 'I hope it works'

'As do I'

'How is your father?'

Faramir laughed. 'Well he really doesn't like you'

'I gathered,' she said drily. Her arm hurt and she rubbed it absentmindedly.

'But he will come around. He's stubborn, that's all,' Faramir said.

'It's alright,' she smiled. 'Now he isn't to be my father in law I don't have to pretend to like him'

A loud crash echoed through the castle and they whirled around. Men were shouting in the background.

'What is it?' Alexa asked. She turned back to face Faramir, but he was gone.

Sitting up suddenly, Faramir heard footsteps pound past his room. Groaning painfully he pulled himself upright and stumbled to the door and opened it.

'My lord you must rest!' insisted a nurse who came bustling up to him.

'What's happening?' he demanded. 'Let me pass!'

'Someone's been murdered'

A bleeding figure lay on the stone floor, his attacker standing over him with a blade in his hand. The figure reached desperately for the door, but his attacker kicked his hand away.

Struggling to hold the skin of his throat together, the figure held a shaking hand up to the attacker. A bolt of blue shot from his palm and knocked the assailant to the ground. The figure shuddered, then was still.

Edgar sat up painfully, the bolt that had shot through his chest felt like it had torn a hole through his soul. Eomer lay stared blankly up at him. Edgar looked at him strangely, what had just happened?

He gingerly got to his feet and stumbled out of the room. He didn't care what would happen, the girl had to die too. God knows who else had absorbed her power...

As he ran past the healing houses, several men pushed past him in the opposite direction. He saw Faramir limping through the halls towards him and ducked into an empty room until he had passed.

Racing into Alexa's room he plunged the knife into her chest with no hesitation. Pain ripped through his skull and he screamed, clutching his head. There was a beat, then everything went black...


	24. Poetic Tragedy

**Chapter 24: Poetic Tragedy**

Alexa's eyes snapped open as a train rumbled past. Sitting up she clutched her ears as metal screeched on metal, the breeze whipping her hair up and stinging her face. Her chest ached, but there was no wound, just a dark brown patch of dried blood over her heart.

There was a rustling beside her and she turned her head and saw a familiar figure sitting up beside her. Her eyes were sore and she blinked them a few times to make sure, but it was definitely him.

'Eomer?'

'Alexa? Where are we? What is that?' he asked, watching the train bewildered. His throat was covered in blood and he touched his neck gingerly.

'Hey! What are you doing down there?' a voice shouted. They looked up at a man in a CityRail uniform standing on the platform above their head.

'Get off the tracks and get a room you idiots!' the man snapped, leaning down and pulling them each onto the platform.

'Where are we?' she asked, looking around. The station was familiar.

'Newtown,' he said. 'I should call the bloody cops, do you guys have a death wish?'

'No! Sorry, we got carried away,' Alexa placated. 'No need to get the police involved, we'll just go'

Grabbing Eomer's hand she pulled him towards the stairs leading to the exit.

'What is that?' he asked again, amazed as a train pulled up beside them. Several people on the platform gave him strange looks as he had asked the question very loudly. 'A steel beast?'

Bursting through the grimy station onto King Street, Alexa limped down the footpath. The hustle and bustle of the suburbs main street made her nearly skip with happiness to be back.

'Eomer this is Sydney, I'm home,' she said grinning. But almost instantly her smile faltered. What happened? Why were they both here? And what about her father?

'What day is it?' she demanded suddenly. A newspaper fluttered from a nearby bin and she tore it out and looked at the date. Crumpling it angrily she threw it to the ground. They were too late to save her father, too late by a month.

'God dammit!' she screamed. 'Too late'

Eomer put an arm around her as she fought back tears.

'What do you remember?' she asked, taking a deep breath. They were getting strange looks from passersby and she couldn't blame them, they looked like they'd stepped out of a blood-soaked medieval nightmare.

'I was in my quarters in Minas Tirith, and then someone attacked me. I did not see his face,' he said, rubbing his neck absentmindedly. 'One of Denethor's men attacked you yesterday,' Eomer continued angrily. 'I think the crazy bastard panicked and decided to get rid of both of us'

People were blatantly starting to stare and point now, so she pulled him down a side alley towards the city. 'Come on, my apartment is near here'

Soon they arrived at a cluster of apartment buildings around a cul de sac. The tallest one was dark brown and she headed towards it. Standing outside the list of apartment numbers, her finger hovered over number 38.

'Hello?' a gruff voice answered instantly.

'Hi Mr Myers,' she said. 'It's Alexa Manning, I forgot my keys can you let me in?'

'Alexa? I thought you were on holiday?' he asked.

'Change of plans,' she said.

The door buzzed and she pulled Eomer inside the automatic glass doors and into the elevator. She got her keys off Mr Myers, who raised his eyebrows at their outfits.

'Um, we're going to a costume party,' she lied. 'Thank you Mr M'

They walked up the fire stairs to the fourth floor and pushed open the fire exit. The familiar scent of carpet cleaner and curry powder hit her and she smiled, she had forgotten how much she missed this place. Eomer took in the tiny living room and kitchen slowly, inspecting her books and TV.

'Are you hungry?' she asked. There was not much food in the apartment, but she opened a bag of chips and offered him some.

'We need to go back,' he said.

'What? But how?' she asked.

'Well we died to get here,' he shrugged. 'I guess if we die here we go back'

'You think?' she asked. 'We can't be cutting our throats if we only think we're right. What if it doesn't work? What if we just die?'

She sat down on the sofa. 'I can't lose you, not again. I won't risk it'

He sat beside her and hugged her. 'Alright, we'll think of something else. There's got to be another way'

No more was spoken of suicide, and after eating the meagre supplies of Alexa's pantry, she downed some dry cereal as Eomer had his first ever shower. Afterwards Eomer had waited until Alexa had emerged from the bathroom before grabbing her and pushing her up against the wall. Their towels fell the floor forgotten as they kissed passionately, finally falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and lavender scented shampoo...

Eomer woke the next morning as the sun peeped in through the blinds and reflected off the mirrored wardrobe doors. Stretching happily, he watched as the woman he had loved and waited for finally lay sleeping beside him. Carefully getting out of bed so as not to disturb her, he walked softly into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

'Who the hell are you?'

Eomer spun to see a man in black across the room digging through Alexa's desk. A familiar looking man.

'Wait I know you,' said Eomer. 'You were at the council in Minas Tirith. You're Denethor's man!'

The old Edgar panicked and pulled his gun. 'I don't know what you're talking about, but you shouldn't be here'

Eomer grabbed a steak knife. 'You killed me. And Alexa'

'What?' Edgar asked, confused at the first half of the statement. 'I don't know you, man'

'How did you get here?' Eomer demanded. 'Who are you?'

'I don't have time for this,' Edgar muttered as Eomer launched himself at the intruder and the pair of them struggled violently.

Alexa shot upright at the sound of the gunshot.

Racing into the living room she saw the two men lying on the floor in a heap. Edgar pushed the now limp figure of Eomer off him and gripped his broken leg painfully. The gun lay abandoned beside him, and he didn't notice the cat-like figure sneak up behind him until he heard the gun click.

All the colour drained from his face as he turned and saw Alexa sitting on the couch pointing the gun at his chest.

'What the fuck?' he whispered. 'I saw you fal-'

The gun fired a second time, cutting him off mid-sentence. He looked surprised as he looked down as blood began to pour down his shirt. 'Oh'

He fell face down onto the floor and didn't move again.

She threw the gun to the ground and rushed to Eomer's still figure.

'Eomer? Eomer!' she begged, rolling him onto his back. Blood was gushing from his stomach and his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. He was gone.

'No!' she muttered, tears beginning to fall. 'No, not now...'

A soft humming filled her ears and she looked at her lover's face, which was starting to look fuzzy. 'What?' she whispered. There was a beat, and then in the blink of an eye he was gone.

'Eomer? Eomer!' she shrieked, looking around the room, patting the floor where he had been lying. The humming filled her ears again and Edgar's body disappeared as she blinked. 'No! Come back!'

Eomer had been right, there was a way back. She scrambled for the gun that had slid beneath a chest of drawers on the other side of the room. Feeling her fingers closing around the barrel, she pulled it out and raised it to her temple without a second thought.

'No! Stop!' shouted a voice behind her. Turning towards the voice, she dropped the gun in shock at the figure that was standing at the door.

'Boromir?'


	25. The story continues

Hi everyone!

Firstly thanks to everyone that has stuck with the story, it means the world to me that people are reading and enjoying the story!

I have so many ideas for Alexa, so please check out the new sequel to this world: The Fellowship of Blood.

I can't hyperlink it, but please search it or click on my profile to find it!

I hope you like it!

x

Claire


End file.
